Something To Tell The Kids
by Extraordinarily Extraordinary
Summary: "Well, look at it this way, it'll be a great story to tell the kids one day, won't it?" This is my first longer story featuring our favourite couple: Sam and Jules! Please read and review! Rated T for caution!
1. Prologue: The Many Forms Of Sam Braddock

**A/N: Well, this is the start of my first novel length Sam and Jules story. It starts off a bit slow but don't worry, the next chapter will pick up quicker! Please read and review! This is the prologue so it is much shorter than the rest of the chapters!**

**SPOILERS: None really.  
>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't own Sam or Jules or Flashpoint or ION or CTV or anything else that you know and recognize!<br>WARNING: Contains big numbers, kicking and a 'gentleman-y' Sam. You've been warned!**

* * *

><p>Three years, one month, one week and six days. One thousand, one hundred and thirty eight days. That was how long it had been since they'd gotten back together.<p>

Two years, three months, two weeks and four days. Eight hundred and thirty nine days. That was how long it had been since they had been cleared to stay on Team One. Eight hundred and thirty nine days seemed like a long time but it passed quickly when your day-to-day life was full of danger and trouble.

One week, two days and fifteen hours. That was how long Sam was going to wait until he asked her to marry him.

He thought it made sense, they had been together for a long time. They weren't getting any younger and Jules had already mentioned before that she would like to get married one day soon. She'd said that a few months ago and Sam had decided then that he would ask her to.

He was almost confident she would say yes. They lived together now so it wasn't really that much of a change. And he had already cleared it with everyone he could possibly think of. He had talked to Jules' father and gotten permission and he had asked the big boss at work who had, although somewhat reluctantly, agreed that they were very professional and, once Sam promised it wouldn't change anything, he had said yes. He had even spoken to his own family, asking what they thought of it. Natalie, being the only one to have actually met Jules, agreed and loved the idea. His mother had almost cried when she heard and his father, well his father hadn't really said much.

"Morning," Sam Braddock said, rolling over to see his girlfriend, soon fiancée, get out of bed. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Jules Callaghan shrugged. "_Somebody _kept kicking me all night."

"Sorry about that Sweetheart," he said. "You have to admit though, I've gotten better at not doing that!"

"Sure you have," she nodded, leaning over to give him a quick kiss before going into the bathroom for her shower. "You keep thinking that."

Sam rolled his eyes and got out of bed, heading out to the kitchen to make them breakfast before work. They had a long shift today, fifteen hours on duty. Of course, chances were that they would end up relaxing for most of it but the team had been told to get a good night's sleep, just in case.

Sam was just setting the table when Jules came down, fully dressed and wide awake. He laid out the cutlery and served the coffee.

"Your turn," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. "I'm done."

"After we eat," Sam said, pulling her chair out for her to sit.

"Why are you being so gentleman-y today?" she laughed, sitting in her chair. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I just feel like it," he shrugged.

"Okay," she said as she started eating. "This is really good Sam."

"I know," Sam nodded, smiling a bit as he ate his breakfast.

"Sam!" she laughed. "Don't get all cocky. You're a gentleman one moment and the next you're acting like a bit of a jerk. I don't get it."

"Ahh," he shrugged. "It's just the many forms of Sam Braddock. You get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you thought! Reviews help me update faster!**


	2. Hot Call

**A/N: So, I know I said this one would pick things up a bit but not quite yet. I know it's a shortish chapter but there will be quite a few chapters, all around 1000 words each! Please read, enjoy and review!**

**SPOILERS: None really.  
>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't own Sam or Jules or Flashpoint or ION or CTV or Monopoly or anything else that you know and recognize!<br>WARNING: Contains broken windows, Monopoly and a man who can't remember anything. You've been warned!**

* * *

><p>They reached the station in record time due to there being no traffic and went straight over to the changing rooms to get into uniform. Since they had no calls they did not need the protective gear right away but they had to get into the basics so they'd be able to get ready quickly if an emergency came in.<p>

It took nearly three and a half hours of doing nothing to finally drive the team to play Monopoly. And, of course, the game lasted for about another hour. Ed won, like always.

"You always win," Jules sighed. "I don't know why we bother to play anymore. I mean, it's _always_ Ed who wins!"

"I'm just really good at board games," Ed Lane said. "Played them all the time when Sophie was pregnant with Clark."

"So?" Sam said. "I played them all the time with my sisters. And I still suck."

"You don't suck Sam," Raf Rousseau said. "You just...well, yeah, you kind of suck."

"Raf!" Sam said outraged but laughing.

"Want to play another -" Spike Scarlatti was cut off by Winnie shouting from her desk.

"TEAM ONE! HOT CALL!" she yelled, grabbing attention from everyone at the table.

Greg Parker had his team suit up and he went to Winnie's desk for details.

"What's up Winnie?" he asked.

"A neighbour reported a man going into the apartment of Emily Brownson, age nineteen, and he never came out. He said there was a lot of screaming and he heard glass break," Winnie informed him.

"Thanks Winnie," he said. "Team? You ready?"

He gave them the address and they split up into partners to drive. The team splits into their usual pairs: Sam with Jules, Ed with Greg, and Raf with Spike. The drive is quick with the sirens and lack of traffic and they reach the destination within ten minutes of the call.

"What room Winnie?" Sam asked into his receiver.

"Apartment 21, second floor," she answered. "Good luck."

"Got it," Greg said. "Let's go team!"

Team One marched up the stairs, knowing it was much quicker than using the elevator, and reached apartment 21. They knocked on the door fiercely and, when they received no answer, they called out, "This is the Strategic Response Unit! Emily Brownson, if you are in there, please let us know! We want to help!"

There was no answer so they knocked the door down, entering into the young girl's apartment.

It was empty.

"Emily Brownson?" Greg called through the apartment. "Are you here?"

There was no answer.

"Uh, Boss," Jules said. "I don't think she's here."

"Neither do I," said Greg. "Neither do I, Jules."

"So what are we going to do?" Spike asked. "We don't even know who came looking for her."

"Spike," Greg turned to his teammate. "You go and see if there are any cameras around, see if we can get any eyes."

"Got it," Spike nodded and headed off to the service counter downstairs.

"Sam, Raf, you go talk to the neighbour who called 911," Greg instructed. "Jules, Ed, with me. We'll check out the apartment, see if we can find any clues or something."

The nodded and went their separate ways.

In Emily's apartment, Jules, Ed and Greg started looking around for any hints on who the mystery guy might be, trying to figure out where they could have possibly gone.

"No sign of force on the door," Ed said, inspecting it. "Other than out entry, it seems like nobody has forced themselves in."

"Window's broken," Jules called from the bedroom. "The room is a mess over here!"

Ed and Greg entered Emily's bedroom and started looking at the broken window and the messy room. It wasn't just a mess like she hadn't cleaned in a while, but messy like it had been messed up.

Meanwhile, in the neighbour's apartment, Raf and Sam weren't having much luck.

"Sir," Raf repeated for the fourth time. "Could you please give us a description of the man? As much as you can remember?"

"He was male," the elderly neighbour said again. "And tall. He had a hat on."

"Do you have any more details than that? You've told us that much about five times already," Sam sighed. "What time was it that the man arrived anyway?"

"It was ten o'clock," the man said. "And the man had a yellow hat, no, maybe it was red...or orange or-"

"Sir," Sam cut him off. "Your name?"

"Bob Davis," the man said before continuing to try to figure out the colour of the hat.

Sam rolled his eyes and spoke into his headset, "Boss, we got nothing over here. Guy can't even remember the colour of a hat."

"Thanks Sam," Greg responded. "You and Raf come on over, tell the guy to not leave the apartment though, in case we need him later."

"Got it," Sam said and did what he was told, making sure the man understood he was not to leave.

He and Raf made sure the man locked up behind them before they headed towards apartment 21. They went right in, the door being open, and split to find the rest of the team in the surprisingly large apartment.

"Sam!" he heard Jules call from the room to his right. He went in and found the three members of his team surrounding a large bed. The room was a mess, Emily's things scattered everywhere.

Raf came in right behind him and the two joined the rest of the team around the bed, talking about what could have happened.

"The window," Sam pointed. "They could have jumped."

"Or one could have pushed the other," Raf suggested.

"No blood or bodies found," Ed shook his head. "Suggests both are in good enough health, or were when they left."

"They didn't go through the front door," Jules said. "The neighbour didn't see them and it was locked when we got here. I don't think they would have stopped to lock it behind them."

"Good point," Greg nodded. "Spike," he said into the receiver, "Anything yet?"

"Almost Boss," Spike said from the lobby. "Security guard didn't see anything but he did admit to going out for a coffee around nine thirty, leaving the room unattended."

"That's good Spike," Greg said. "Let us know what you find."

"Will do," said Spike.

"Boss? Did you look at these photos?" Sam asked, picking up one of the photo albums from under the girl's bed. He flipped through it and his eyes widened as he saw the same two people, over and over. One was Emily, he could only assume, and the other was a tall man. "Think it could be our guy?"

"Could be," Greg's eyes narrowed as Sam continued flipping the pages. "Stop, go back one!"

Sam flipped the page back and looked up at his boss, "What? They're at the park."

"Her hand," he pointed to Emily's hand. The rest of the team gathered around and nobody said anything. They didn't see anything unusual.

In fact, it was Sam who first noticed it. He gasped and pointed, looking closely, "A ring? They were engaged?"

"Wow," Jules whispered. "It's beautiful..."

The team looked at her curiously, other than Sam of course, so she shook her head and laughed, "I mean, this complicates things..."

"But the neighbour reported fighting," Ed said. "Think they are still engaged?"

"Could be reason to kidnap her," Jules said. "But, if that's what happened, why?"

"Dunno Jules," Greg shrugged. "We gotta figure out who this guy is first. Winnie, see if you can figure out the name of the guy here. See if Emily was engaged to anyone?"

"Got it," Winnie said through the headset at the station. "Emily and a man named Michael Johnson had booked a church a few months ago for a wedding but it was cancelled. Hold on, I'll call the church, see what I can get."

"Thanks," Greg said. He motioned for the rest of his team to follow him and they exited the apartment, locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and give me your thoughts!**


	3. That Explains It

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope you like this!**

* * *

><p>"Sarge?" Winnie called from the station. "I think there's something you should know."<p>

"What is it Winnie?" Greg asked. They were in the trucks, driving to Michael Johnson's house.

"Emily was pregnant," Winnie informed them. "She was pregnant with Michael's baby and that was why they were going to get married."

"Was?" Jules asked, having heard the entire conversation from her own headset. "Did she have the baby?" She knew what the answer was, she just didn't want to have to admit it to herself, being so baby-loving herself.

"No," Winnie said. "Miscarried and called the wedding off."

Jules shook her head at the news and, even though she had known that Winnie would say it, she couldn't help but feel a bit upset for Emily.

"You alright?" Sam asked her and she nodded, a lie, in agreement.

"Shotgun wedding called off when the baby miscarried," Greg said. "That explains what this is. He wanted to get married but she was only doing it for the baby."

"And he came, she got mad, he took her through the window," said Ed.

"Where would he take her?" Raf asked.

"His house, the church, wherever they have the miscarried baby memorial thing," Spike suggested.

"The cemetery," Jules said. "That's where they'll be! I know it!"

"Are you sure Jules?" Sam asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Jules said, turning to face him. "I have a feeling and I know I'm right, Sam."

"Alright," Ed said. "Be there in five minutes."

Sam turned his headset off and motioned for Jules to do the same.

"What?" she asked, pushing the button on the side of her microphone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her, taking a hand off of the wheel to rest on her leg.

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"No, you're not," Sam told her. "I know you Jules...you aren't okay."

"I'm okay," she insisted. "Just a little upset about the miscarriage thing."

"Why?" he asked.

She looked at him in sadness, "Because I can only imagine how hard it must have been, to lose a baby. I can't even think about how I would feel if it were me and I lost the baby."

"Jules," he sighed. "You didn't lose a baby and you never will, okay? One day, you and me are going to have kids and everything will be okay."

"Really?" she smiled though it seemed she was hiding something.

"Of course," Sam said as he turned the steering wheel.

The cars took a sharp right and reached the cemetery in less than five minutes, pulling into the parking lot nearby.

"Spike, Raf," Greg pointed at them. "You go in the truck, see if you can find _anything._ And let us know, okay?"

"Sure," Raf nodded as he and Spike climbed into the back of the black truck. "We'll keep you updated."

"Thanks," Greg said. "Rest of you follow me, okay?"

Jules, Sam and Ed nodded, following Greg, headed into the cemetery, looking for the baby's grave.

"Are you sure this is where they'd be Jules?" Ed asked.

"Positive," Jules said.

"Boss? Nobody has seen Michael all day," Spike informed them from the truck. "And that's definitely him in the pictures."

Greg sighed and closed his eyes, "Thanks Spike."

"No problem Sarge," Spike said cheerfully from the truck.

Raf looked at the computer screens again, "Sarge, we found one security camera. Doesn't show much but we saw shadows pass by it about five minutes ago, heading west."

"Great work Raf," Greg said. "Come on team. We've got people to find."

The stole away into the cemetery, through the gates and to the registry at the front where there would be a map telling them the general direction they should head in to reach the baby's headstone. The team went to the counter where there was a young man working and, most likely, they scared him half to death. He probably wasn't expecting a group of police officers to show up.

"Did a man and a woman, fairly young, come through here earlier?" Ed asked the young boy.

He nodded, scared, "Just over five minutes ago. They went that way." He pointed to the left and Ed smiled, thanking him, before he led the team in the direction he'd pointed.

"What do we say when we find them?" Sam asked. "I don't think he wants to hurt her. The opposite, actually, he wants to be _with _her."

"We got to convince him that this isn't the way to do that," Jules said. "And that, maybe, she doesn't want the same things as him."

"Got it," Sam nodded. "Everyone ready?"

The team nodded and said they were ready. With that, they entered the section with the baby's memorial and saw the two young people standing there. Michael was holding Emily close to him and she was squirming, fighting to break free.

"Michael Johnson?" Greg called over. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Michael's eyes widened at the sight of the police and Emily seemed to breathe in relief.

"I'm not moving!" he shouted back.

"Well then, can we come over to you?" Greg called and received a quick shrug in return. He turned to his team and said, "Sam, find a solution, just in case. Ed, you too. Jules, come with me. I might need you."

The team nodded and went to their designated areas.

"Michael?" Greg said as they reached the gravestone. He and Jules were about ten feet away, just enough to be close but not too close. "Why are you holding Emily so close to you?"

"She might run away again," he answered.

Greg, pretending to not know anything, asked, "Again? When did she run away before?"

"She ran away and wouldn't marry me," Michael spat. "She said she would and then she didn't."

"Why not, do you know?" Greg asked calmly.

"She lost the baby," Michael looked at the rock beside them. "She lost our baby and didn't want to marry me."

"That's not true!" Emily shouted but was cut off by Michael telling her to shut up.

"How is it not true, Emily?" Greg asked

"Don't talk!" Michael shouts in her ear and she winces, not saying anything more.

"Michael," Jules interjects. "She can speak if she wants to, can't she? If you love her, you'll let her speak."

Michael looks thoughtful for a minute before finally nodding in resentful agreement, allowing his ex to speak for once.

"Thanks," Greg whispers over to Jules before turning to Emily and saying, much louder, "How is it not true?"

"I do," Emily said, tears coming to her eyes. "I did want to marry him! But we lost the baby and my heart broke and I just couldn't be around him anymore. I hurt but I do love him! And I do want to marry him!"

"You do?" Michael asked, looking at Emily. He pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes and she nodded, crying. "But then..."

"I only left because I thought you wouldn't want to marry me," Emily shrugged. "And I didn't think I could lose you too so I left to make sure I didn't lose you."

"You'd never lose me, Em," Michael said, pulling her close into him. "I love you."

Jules smiled up at her boss and nodded. They're mission was complete and successful. Nobody was in danger anymore and everyone was happy again.

They rounded up the team and arrested Michael, only because he broke into Emily's house and grabbed her, but it wouldn't be long before he could get back to Emily.

"Thank you," Emily said to Jules as she was getting checked out by the paramedics. They had to make sure she was in perfect condition and she hadn't been harmed in any way.

"It's no problem," Jules said. "You deserved to talk and look where it got you. I'm really sorry about your baby."

"It's in the past," Emily sighed. "Maybe we can try again?"

"I wish you luck," Jules smiled at the young girl. "Take care, okay?"

Emily nodded and Jules headed back to the rest of her team, eager to get back to the station to shower. It may not be extremely hot outside but the uniforms sure did have a way of trapping in the heat.

"Great work today," Greg told the team and they headed back to the station to debrief and clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Things start to get more 'Jammy' in the next chapter, I promise!**


	4. Something To Say

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This is the plot-changing chapter. Well, it's the chapter before the plot-changing one but this is the one that sets it all up! I hope you like! Please read, enjoy, review! Anyway, sorry for the wait and please enjoy and review! I hope you like it!**

**SPOILERS: None really. Just the whole Sam/Jules complex in general but I'm assuming you would know that by chapter four.  
>DISCLAIMER: <strong>**I do not own CTV or ION or Flashpoint or anything else you recognize! I wish I did but, sadly, I do not.****WARNING: This chapter contains Jules needing to 'talk', a pick-up game and Sam being a 'little kid on Christmas' as Jules puts it.**

* * *

><p>They were heading into the changing rooms to get cleaned up and calmed down a bit before the debrief. When the case was fairly simple and there was nothing huge to talk about, they were allowed to change before but in those cases where it was hard and there were arguments, problems or unresolved conflicts, debrief could not wait. Luckily, this one was a simple, easy case and they were allowed to use the change rooms before they headed to the situation room.<p>

"Sam?" Jules called over the hall to where her fellow male teammates were entering their room. She was just outside hers, about to go in, when she decided she had to talk to him right away. "Come here a minute?"

Sam nodded and went straight over. He gave her a huge hug and kissed her lightly, whispering in her ear, "Fantastic job today."

"Thanks," Jules replied. "Sam..."

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No," Jules said. "I just, we need to talk."

"Sure," Sam agreed willingly.

Jules started into her change room, pulling Sam after her.

"Oh, honey, could we maybe talk after the debrief? When we get home maybe?" he asked.

Unsure what else to say because she didn't want to make anything sound like a huge deal, she nodded and agreed, "Sure, yeah, later."

"Great," he kissed her. "See you soon then? Love you."

"Yeah," Jules said, staring after him as she left. She watched him leave without turning around and touched the spot on her cheek where he'd kissed. "Love you too."

She stood in silence for a minute, not really sure what she was supposed to do. It took her almost two minutes to remember that she had to change and get ready. She knew she had time, she always had time. The guys took a surprising amount of time to get ready. She supposed it was because there was so many of them and they didn't have quite enough showers, whereas she had plenty of extra. Not that she ever told them this, since she knew they'd be all over her if they knew she had free showers.

She showered and changed, trying to not think about what had been on her mind since the graveyard. She just tried to not think about what she had wanted to tell Sam and how he had sort of blown her off completely.

She wasn't mad. She wasn't angry. She was just a little upset and confused since it was such an important thing she wanted to talk about.

The debrief was quick and easy, since the whole team had agreed on everything done and it had been a successful day. Nobody died and everyone was going to be okay again, happy. Michael would be out of jail in a week or two since he hadn't really done much harm and Emily was willing to say that on his behalf. Having the owner of the apartment broken in to say that he was innocent would help him greatly.

The rest of the shift went by with no more hot calls. They had suspected as much since there was another team on call and it wasn't a busy day. They spent the rest of the day hanging out and working out, doing absolutely nothing all the productive.

"Sam," Jules said later, as they were in the workout room, lifting weights. "Can we talk now?"

"Right now?" Sam asked. Jules shrugged and he sighed. "I was just going to shoot some hoops with Spike and Raf but if it's super important."

Even though it was important, to her at least, she shook her head and sent him outside to play a quick pickup game.

About ten minutes later, she allowed herself to go and watch the game. She promised herself she wouldn't join in since it would not be fun for anyone but her. There was a reason she wasn't supposed to play sports with the team. It made them feel less masculine when she beat the crap out of them. But where was the harm in watching?

The game continued on for almost an hour.

_So much for a short pickup game,_ Jules thought to herself.

Ed had joined the game and made it Ed and Sam against Raf and Spike.

The game went on much longer than any of them had expected, not being interrupted by any hot calls or problems. In the end, Sam's team was just behind in points.

Thinking that she couldn't wait any longer, Jules got off her bench and ran onto the court, grabbed the basketball and shot two baskets consecutively.

"For Sam and Ed," she said as Spike and Raf stared at her in awe. "Game over?"

It was a hopeful question as she asked if it was done and she got the response she wanted. Ed told them that shift was over and they should go home and get some rest.

Jules silently breathed a sigh of relief and went with the boys to their change room. She waited outside, not being allowed in herself, for Sam to come out.

"Great job today," Raf told her as he exited the room. "I didn't know you could play like that."

"Well, I'm not really allowed to play games with you guys," Jules shrugged. "It's been a rule around here for years because I was too good for them."

She chuckled with Raf and watched as he left again. Sam came out not long after Raf and she started walking towards their car.

"Jules?" Sam asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Jules said distractedly, "fine."

He didn't push anything but he could tell that it was not just 'fine' as she had put it. Something was wrong with Jules and he would figure it out, even if she would not tell him.

The drive home was a quiet one, the most being said was Sam congratulating Jules on her winning the game for them and Jules saying thanks.

"Jules," Sam said forcefully as he pulled the car into the parking spot. "What is wrong? And don't say nothing."

"I've just been trying to talk to you all day," Jules shrugged. "And you're always busy or saying 'later' or..."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I really am. I didn't realize I kept doing it."

"Well you did," Jules sighed. "But I guess it's okay. We can talk now, right?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "But you could have told me it was something important. I would have listened."

"It is," Jules said. "But I didn't want to pull you away from your game..."

"Well, what is it?" he asked, putting his arm around her awkwardly as they were still sitting in the car.

"I can't tell you here," Jules exclaimed. "In the parking lot, I don't think so!"

Sam sighed and got out of the car as Jules did the same. They walked up towards the apartment.

"Can you tell me now?" Sam asked like a little kid asking about Christmas presents.

"No," Jules shook her head, "we're still in the elevator. Not until we get home."

"Fine," Sam pretended to sulk, hoping to get her to tell him. It didn't work.

They got out of the elevator and walked towards their apartment, unlocking the door and entering.

"Now?" Sam asked the second they were inside.

Jules rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. He really was like a little kid on Christmas!

"Can you wait one more minute?" she asked. "One minute."

"Fine," Sam agreed and went to the kitchen while Jules went over to their bedroom.

While she was gone, Sam got out two glasses of wine and set them on the table. When she came back in, she looked fairly pleased with what he had done. This made him happy and hopeful that it wouldn't be something terrible she had to say. He honestly had no idea what she had to tell him so desperately. He hoped it wasn't anything awful but he really did not know.

She sat at the table with him and sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just," she started. "It's just that, well, I can't drink this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Though I'm pretty sure most of you know what she is going to say, why don't you leave a review with your thoughts? What do you think she has to tell him? And how do you think it will affect everything? Whatever it is... I think it's pretty obvious but, then again, I wrote it. Please leave a review with what you like/dislike/think is going to happen? It means the world to me!**


	5. Surprises

**A/N: Well, I know that it was pretty obvious what was going to happen. I tried to make it that way, by the way! Great job to all of you who left reviews guessing what would happen! You were all right! This is the chapter you've been waiting for, I guess. I hope you like. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or anything else you recognize in this chapter/story! I wish I did sometimes (okay, most of the time...okay, all of the time!) but I do not, as sad as that may be.  
>SPOILERS: Again, just the whole JAM thing...so nothing really.<br>WARNING: This chapter contains drinks that can't be drunk, the truth coming out, and congrats all around.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>While she was gone, Sam got out two glasses of wine and set them on the table. When she came back in, she looked fairly pleased with what he had done. This made him happy and hopeful that it wouldn't be something terrible she had to say. He honestly had no idea what she had to tell him so desperately. He hoped it wasn't anything awful but he really did not know.<em>

_She sat at the table with him and sighed._

_"What?" he asked._

_"It's just," she started. "It's just that, well, I can't drink this."_

"What do you mean? Has it gone bad or something? Does wine even go bad?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Sam," she cut him off. "It's fine. I just can't drink it. It's...alcohol."

"And?" he asked. "What is wrong with - oh."

"Yeah," Jules took a huge gulp of air. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh," he said again.

"Oh? That's really all you have to say?" she asked. "Really?"

"No," Sam stood up. "No, that's not it. That's fantastic!"

"You really think so? I know we weren't planning it or anything but I'm kind of excited!" Jules exclaimed, pleased with his reaction.

"It's brilliant! It's amazing! Fantastic! It is mine, right?"

"Of course it's you Sam," Jules laughed. "What? Do you think I go around sleeping with other people? You're the only one I want to be with so obviously you're the only one I want to father my baby."

"Our baby," he corrected her, placing his hand on her stomach.

She nodded, a little taken aback by his response to this. She'd sort of been expecting him to freak out and panic but he was being really cool and calm about it, something that impressed her.

"Our baby," she repeated, taking his hand into hers and pressing it against her lips. "Are you sure you're okay with this Sam? I mean, we're not married, we're police..it's not really the best condition for a baby to be born."

"I'm fine with this," he replied. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yeah."

They sat in silence, eyes resting on each other, for a while. The glasses of wine sat forgotten on the table. The quiet was not awkward nor was it boring. It was simply peaceful and relaxing. After the long day they'd had together and this news, it was nice to be able to sit back and relax for a little bit.

It was nearly forty-five minutes before either of them spoke again. Sam opened his mouth to speak first.

"We really have to tell the team," he told her. "They need to know."

"I know," Jules cast her eyes on the ground. "But, if I, if we, tell them then I'll be sentenced to desk work and time off. I don't want to stop working. I did that before and I don't know if I can do it again."

"But this time - Jules, look at me - this time it won't be because you're injured. It'll be because you're having a baby and bringing a miracle into the world. And, besides, you'll probably be able to stay on Team One for a bit, until you're farther along in the pregnancy, right?"

"I hope so," Jules nodded. "I can't stop working."

"I know honey," Sam patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine."

Sam was quiet for a moment and Jules opened her mouth to speak, shut it, then opened it again, "Are you okay Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "A little surprised and all. You want to go tell the team?"

"Not really," Jules shook her head and then laughed a small chuckle. "But let's go."

They grabbed their keys and jackets and left the apartment, heading down and over to the Goose where Team One was. They were told to go home but only Sam and Jules had listened.

"Come to join us fun people?" Spike hollered over the music.

"Drunk already Spike?" Sam laughed, pulling out two chairs for himself and Jules. He let her sit first before taking his own seat, something that highly amused Spike and caused him to burst into laughter.

"He's lost it," Raf rolled his eyes. "Want a drink guys?"

"Sure, yeah, the regular," Sam nodded. "Thanks."

"Got it," he said. "Jules?"

"Yeah, I'll have - oh, wait, um, nothing, no thanks," she stammered.

"Everything alright there Jules?" Greg asked her. It wasn't like her to refuse a drink.

"Better than alright actually," Jules smiled. She took a deep breath and Sam rested his hand on her knee to show his support. She continued, "Actually, I'm...pregnant."

"Preg - what?" Spike was shocked out of his drunken state.

"Pregnant. It's when there's a baby growing inside you," Jules told him in a voice people commonly use when explaining something to a young child. Or when mocking somebody.

"Really?" Ed said. "That's fantastic! Sophie will be thrilled!"

"Pregnant? Huh," Greg said. "Well, can't say I didn't see it coming."

"So," Sam said, "we wanted to know how this will work...for Jules?"

"She'll be able to work a bit longer I think," Greg said, looking at Ed, who nodded. "Then it'll be desk work, maternity leave, workouts, psyche eval and back on the team."

"Really?" Jules smiled. "That easy? Awesome! Thank you!"

"We're happy for you Jules," Raf said, sitting down without even bothering to get Sam's drink.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I was so worried about this."

"You had nothing to worry about," Sam whispered in her ear. "See, I told you it would all work out and it would be fine."

Jules rolled her eyes slightly and whispered back, "You think you're so fantastic because you were right!"

"I am fantastic," Sam laughed.

Jules rolled her eyes again and got up from the table, turning back to look at the whole team and said, "I think I'm going to go get some sleep. See you later Sam?"

"Want me to come with you?" he asked.

"Nah, it's fine," Jules shook her head. "See you when you get back."

She turned and left, waving over her shoulder to the five most important men in her Toronto life. She didn't know what she would do without them. They were the ones who kept her going. Granted, yes, Sam was the most important, but she wouldn't be the same without them all.

As Jules left, Sam turned back to the team.

"Congrats!" he got from the table.

"You do realize that we never actually said I was the father, right?" Sam told them. They all froze and Sam laughed, "But I am, of course."

"Good," Greg said. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is called 'Late Nights Out' so keep an eye out for that! I hope you liked this one! Please leave me a review with your thoughts! I promise to update this one more quickly now since my classes are not giving as much homework as I had last semester. And I will try to update my other stories as well. Thanks for being such wonderful readers! Next chapter coming soon...sooner if you leave a review!**


	6. Late Nights Out

**A/N: Well, well, well, you are really spoiled! Two chapters in one day! I know but don't expect it often. I felt a bit guilty since I don't update as often as I should.**

**SPOILERS: None.**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, the Goose or anything else you recognize.<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains a drunk Spike, huge numbers (again) and a bit of a problem. <strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three years, one month and two weeks. One thousand, one hundred and thirty nine days. That was how long it had been since they'd gotten back together.<p>

Two years, three months, two weeks and five days. Eight hundred and forty days. That was how long it had been since they had been cleared to stay on Team One.

One week, one day and about twenty hours. That was how long Sam _was_ going to wait until he asked her to marry him.

That had changed now. He wasn't sure if he could ask her to marry him. The whole point of them getting married was so they could start a family but that was already on the way now. Jules was pregnant.

Three hours. That was how long it had been since she'd told him the news. One and a half hours was how long it had been since they'd told the team. Half an hour later was when Sam began to doubt his proposal.

"She'd still say yes," Spike said again. It was probably the fifth time he'd told his friend this but it just didn't seem to be sinking into Sam's brain that Jules would say yes to marrying him.

They were still at the Goose though the 'they' had changed. Originally it had been Sam, Raf, Spike, Ed and Greg. Now it was only Sam, Raf, Spike and Wordy had joined the crowd. Wordy's wife, Shelly, was visiting her parents with the kids for two days so Wordy was spending as much time as possible out with his friends.

"But I don't want her to say yes this way!" Sam repeated.

"What way?" Raf asked. "You're not telling us what you mean, Sam."

"If I propose now, she'd say yes," Sam told them. "But she'd think I was only proposing because she told me she was pregnant."

"But you're not," said Wordy. "Tell her that then."

"How the hell am I supposed to say it?" Sam rolled his eyes and then said in a mocking tone, "Hey Jules, I just wanted you to know that I'm asking you this but it isn't because you're pregnant?"

Wordy snorted, "Well, that is not the tone of voice to use when asking a girl to marry you, Braddock. Jules would kill you if you asked like that."

"Wordy," Sam snarled.

"Sorry," Wordy raised his hands in mock surrender. He looked around the table and stage whispered to Raf and Spike, "Don't cross him!"

The two snickered, both quite full of alcohol themselves.

Sam growled at them, "But how do I do it? Really?"

"Sit her down," Raf suggested.

"And...?" Sam asked. "Then what?"

"Tell her you love her!" Wordy said when Raf didn't say anything more on the account of his drunkenness.

"Okay..." Sam nodded, mentally making note of everything being said. "Then?"

"Oh! Oh!" the almost completely drunk Spike shouted. "I know this one! Tell her that you have thought about this for a long time! Then she'll know it's not because of the baby!"

Sam chuckled as Spike sloshed his beer around and made a mess on the table. Drunk Spike was one of the funniest things to see. And though it didn't happen often, due to the fact that Spike could hold is liquor, it often made the day more enjoyable.

"That's not a bad idea," Sam said, surprised that Spike could come up with that. It wasn't like Spike to be a romantic on a normal day, let alone when he was wasted. But then again, maybe wasted Spike was a romantic.

_Too bad the world may never really know, _Sam thought to himself.

"We're good!" Spike cheered and raised his hand to high five whoever would. He got no response as everyone at the table was laughing hysterically at him. Even Raf, who was fairly done for himself, was laughing at his friend's state.

"Good thing you aren't on shift tomorrow," Wordy whispered over to Sam.

"You're telling me," Sam replied, also in a whisper. "I don't know how safe I'd feel with these two around."

"Raf's not bad," Wordy said. "He will probably be alright by tomorrow."

"But Spike..." Sam shook his head, still laughing at the drunk Italian.

"Go home and talk to your girlfriend Sam," Raf instructed.

"And I'll stay here and sort these two out," Wordy reassured Sam.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as he got out of his seat. He threw a couple bills on the table to pay for what he had drunk and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime, Braddock, anytime," Spike mumbled, his head on the table.

"You alright Spikey?" Sam heard Raf asking as he left.

"Headache," muttered Spike. "Ouch."

Sam laughed quietly as he headed out the door. He walked home, since Jules had taken the truck. He didn't mind. She shouldn't be forced to walk home and walking gave him time to think.

As he walked, he thought about how he would propose and how he would tell her that it wasn't because of the baby that he was asking, but because he loved her so much and wanted to make it official that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

He was pretty sure they both knew this already, that they would be together forever, but making it official seemed like a good idea. And who didn't love a good wedding anyway?

He was entering the apartment building when he made a mental note to himself: don't let Spike have too much to drink at the wedding.

He turned the handle to their apartment and entered to find Jules asleep on the couch with the remote still in her hand and the television on. He smiled and went over to cover her in a blanket before he settled into the chair next to the couch. He didn't want her waking up alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Each and every one of you wonderful readers who leaves a review will get a piece of virtual cake or cookies or pie or anything else that you want! Please review!**


	7. Only One Answer

**A/N: You really are spoiled. I posted two chapters yesterday and now another one today! You lucky ducks! The least you can do is reward me with reviews, right? Please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not Flashpoint, CTV, ION or anything else in this chapter that you recognize. **  
><strong>SPOILER: Nothing of major importance.<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter is fluff (more or less) and contains excitement, velvet and the thing you've all been waiting for!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jules woke up shortly to find Sam dozing on the chair next to her. She noticed that he'd covered her up and was immediately grateful since she did wake up cold most of the time. She got up off the couch and went to the kitchen, looking for a glass of water. When she came back, Sam was awake. In truthfulness, she didn't think he'd ever actually been asleep.<p>

"Morning," he whispered as he saw her approach.

"It's not morning, silly," she giggled, switching on the light and moving over to sit on his lap.

"Same difference," he muttered, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"That, my friend, is an oxymoron," she rolled her eyes.

"Am I just your friend Jules? I was kind of under the impression that we were more than friends. But if that's how you want things, I completely understand," he told her jokingly. "I mean, it's not like we live together or have been dating for years or are having a baby together or anything."

"Shut up," she stuck out her tongue. "I actually wanted to talk to you about this. Are you sure you are okay with this whole having a baby thing?"

"I'm great," he answered truthfully. "I actually wanted to talk to you as well."

"Really?" she asked, a little surprised. "What about?"

"Us," he said. "Jules, I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that silly," she nodded. "I love you too. Is that what you wanted to say?"

"Not exactly, no," he shook his head. "I love you and I'm thrilled that we're having this baby. I just want, I just, I've been thinking about this for a long time now..."

He trailed off and Jules waited for him to say more, but when more didn't come, she softly spoke instead, "Thinking about what, Sam?"

He lifted her off his knee and put her back on the chair, once again showing how strong he was. He knelt down on the ground and she gasped.

"Julianna Callaghan," he started, "I've been thinking about this for a long time, forever it seems sometimes, and I want you to know that this is _not_ because of the baby. I've been planning this for weeks and I was going to ask you next week but I don't know if I can wait any longer..."

She gazed at him, her eyes filled with tears. Of course, she knew her answer already. She knew the question he was asking and she knew her answer. She didn't have to even think about it twice.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anything in the world, more than I have ever loved anyone," he said, "and I would be the happiest person alive if you agreed to this. Jules, will you marry me?"

He waited for what seemed like forever to answer though it was really just two seconds.

She answered right away, not even pausing to think about what to say. She'd known her answer for years. She knew that one day, this day would come and she would say yes because that was the only answer possible when you loved somebody as much as she loved Sam. "Yes," she nodded, jumping off the chair into his arms. "Oh, Sam, I love you so much!"

"Wait, really?" he was surprised. "Yes?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Of course, yes. Yes! Yes! Yes! You're my forever Sam!"

He sat in shock for a minute, absentmindedly kissing her while he let it soak in. She said yes. She said yes! To him! They were engaged and expecting a baby! They were going to be a real family! His family had never been one he was happy about. He had never had a great relationship with his father, making it hard to have a good relationship with his mother. He was close with Natalie, but a sister wasn't the only thing he needed in a family. But with Jules, and the baby, he could really be a part of a real family.

"Sam?" she stopped kissing him. "Are you maybe forgetting something?"

"What?" he asked, momentarily brought out of his daydream. "Oh, right, the ring!"

He took the ring out of the box he'd had for nearly a month and a half and slipped in on her finger, kissing it once it was in place.

"Sam," Jules breathed. "I don't know what to say...it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are," he shook his head, "not as beautiful as you."

They sat, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing each other, for what seemed like an eternity. It was silent, but not an awkward silent, never an awkward silent. It was peaceful, beautiful, perfect.

"Sam?" Jules whispered later on.

"What's up?" he asked, turning on the floor so that they were facing each other.

"I think we should wait until after the baby is born," Jules told him.

"If that's what you want," he said. "Whatever you want is fine with me. But if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Well, we'll need time to plan it and I don't want to look pregnant at my wedding," she said. "If I weren't having a baby, I would say let's do it as soon as we can. But by the time everything is arranged, I'll be huge and fat and ugly."

"You'll be huge, but not fat," he whispered in her ear, pushing her hair from her face. "And never ugly. You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on and probably the most beautiful I ever will."

"You're lying," she smiled, "but thanks."

"Not lying," he corrected her. "So, we'll get married after the baby is born."

"Which is in about eight months...so we could get married in, like, a year?" she suggested.

"Sounds perfect," he agreed. "Gives us time to plan everything but it's not too long. I don't want one of those three year engagements."

"No, never," Jules shook her head, agreeing with Sam.

"I love you," he said again, for about the hundredth time that night.

"Not more than I love you," she reminded him.

He kissed her again. If he'd told her that he loved her one hundred times that night, he'd kissed her one thousand.

"Come on," he stood up and put out his hand for her to grab. "Let's go to bed."

She smiled and took his hand, letting him help her up. He lifted her and carried her to their bedroom where they collapsed on the bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms, not bothering to change, with thoughts of marriage, a wedding and a baby to distract them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked! Please review. It truly and honestly means the world to me and makes me update faster. I've updated a lot in the past few days but new chapters will not come as often if you don't review. I promise you that. More reviews means faster chapters. And I know how much you like new chapters uploaded fast! So, review!**


	8. Telling The Team

**A/N: This is the last chapter I'm posting in a row. You'll have to wait a week or so for the next one...unless I get too excited and post another one in a day (which is likely to happen)... Just forget I said anything!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize. This means Flashpoint, CTV, ION, the Goose or Priority of Life.**  
><strong>SPOILER: The chapter before this one...but you've probably read that by now! I hope so, at least.<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains fairytales, rocks (rings) and PARTIES! You've been warned.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They woke up late the next morning, Sam first and Jules not long after him. For a while, she just sat on the bed, gazing at the rock on her finger. It all seemed to surreal, but it wasn't. It was real and it was going to happen.<p>

"Everything okay Jules?" Sam asked when he came out of the bathroom to find Jules still sitting on the bed where she'd been when he went in for his shower.

"Fine," she said dreamily. "It's just, it's like my fairytale is coming true."

"How do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused. As far as he was aware, most fairytales did not contain babies before marriage or police officers.

"I don't know," she laughed. "But I just have this feeling that everything is finally perfect. We're getting married and having a baby. I got all that in one night and now it just seems like everything is falling into place."

"I'm glad you're happy, sweetheart," Sam rubbed her back though he was not sure he understood exactly what she meant about the fairytale. Sure, he was extremely happy and he felt like everything was perfect as well, but he would never have chosen the word 'fairytale' to describe how he felt.

She shook her head and snapped back to reality, "Shower time for me."

Sam let her go and wash while he went to the kitchen. He had no idea what to make her. He knew very little about pregnant women, hardly remembering what his mother had been like when she was pregnant with his sisters. But one of the few things he did know was that they had cravings and aversions. One day they'd eat nothing but chicken and the next week, the thought of chicken made them want to throw up. He'd made her eggs the day before...but what if she didn't want eggs now?

He settled for making coffee and setting the table. He'd wait for her to come out of the shower and they could make breakfast together.

"No food Braddock?" Jules laughed as she came into the kitchen moments later. "Kidding," she added when he looked startled and scared.

"I wasn't sure what to make," he shrugged, opening the fridge. "Anything look appealing?"

"Well, you do," she raised her eyebrows. "But I'm really not that hungry, toast is fine with me."

"Toast it is then," he said, pulling the loaf of bread out of the freezer. He defrosted a couple pieces and put the loaf back, placing the bread into the toaster.

"I didn't mean for you to eat only toast," she said. "You're probably starving!"

"No, not really," he told her. "I will be fine with just toast."

"If you say so," she said though she was still unsure and definitely not believing him.

"Have you told anyone else about the baby?" he asked, changing the subject. As far as he knew, apart from them, only the team knew that Jules was pregnant.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "No...not yet. I was going to tell my dad but I thought you should know first, you know? I'll call him or write an email. Then I have to tell my brothers...and my friends."

"Friends?" Sam asked. He knew she had friends outside of the team but she rarely mentioned them.

Sam took the toast out of the toaster and put it on a couple plates and took them to the table. Jules followed him, grabbing the peanut butter on her way.

"Well, yeah, I have to tell Courtney and Abigail," she told him. Then, after seeing the blank look on his face, she added, "They still live in Alberta."

"Right," he nodded. "You've mentioned them before, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "We went to school together for years and we were the best of friends until I moved out here. We're still close but it's not the same when you don't go to school with them every day of the year, right?"

"Any other friends here? In Toronto?" he asked her, agreeing with what she said.

"Jill and Darcy," she said. "You know them. And then, well, everyone else that I know isn't all that important in my life. We can invite everyone else to the wedding but I don't think they need me to personally tell them that I'm pregnant."

"So, you're family, my family, Courtney, Abigail, Jill, Darcy and a few of my friends?" he clarified. "That's it?"

"Well, and the team, but we've told them already, so, yeah, that's it I think," she nodded.

"Oh," Sam suddenly remembered something. "We still need to tell the team that we're getting married."

"Oh, Sam, what if it isn't allowed for us to get married? Or have this baby?" Jules asked, suddenly worried. "I mean, nobody said anything last night but what if they didn't know?"

"Jules, Jules, calm down," Sam reassured her. "I cleared the marriage with everyone I could think of. I even called Toth. And as for the baby, I was told that we would be able to start a family as long as we promised to continue observing the Priority Of Life code."

"Really?" Jules' face lit up with excitement. "Oh, Sam, that's fantastic!"

"We should get going," Sam smiled as they finished up their breakfast.

"Going where?" she asked. "Shift doesn't start for a few hours."

"Well, everyone will be there early and we have more news to tell them, don't we?"

She laughed, not knowing how she could have forgotten that. She watched Sam get up and clear the table, trying to get him to let her help, but he was hearing none of it. She rolled her eyes at his antics and grabbed her bag and her jacket.

"Ready?" she asked as she opened the door for her fiancé.

"Ready," he nodded.

The drive to the station was short but filled with chatter and excitement between the two expecting and engaged people. They reached the station quickly, maybe too quickly, and before they knew it, they were in the workout room.

Most of the team was there, with the exception of Ed, who was likely still at home with his wife. Sam and Jules agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone until Ed was there and they could tell them all at once. So Jules took her ring off and slipped into a safe pocket in her bag.

"What's happening?" Ed asked as he entered the room about an hour later.

"Waiting for you," Spike chuckled and then groaned. He was clearly still a little hung over from the night before.

"Actually," Sam interrupted as Ed opened his mouth to give a witty comeback. "We were waiting for you," he motioned between himself and Jules.

"You were?" both Ed and Spike asked.

"Yeah," Jules nodded, getting of the training bike to come up beside Sam. "We were."

"What is this about?" Greg asked. "You told us last night that you're pregnant Jules, no need to tell us again."

"I know that," Jules rolled her eyes. "But we've got more news. And it's not because I'm pregnant."

"What is it?" Raf asked though he had a fair guess as to what it might be.

"We're engaged," announced Sam. Jules leaned over to grab her ring out of her bag and put it on, showing it off to everyone in the room.

They were crowded around her for so long that people from other teams, even other departments, started to come over. Winnie and Wordy were among the people to join them. Practically everyone at the station was aware of what was happening, if they weren't there themselves. Even people who hardly knew Sam and Jules, or only knew them because of the reputation they had for being the two people on Team One who were dating, were there or knew of it.

"It's gorgeous," Winnie cooed.

"Oh, Winnie, you weren't at the Goose last night!" Jules smacked her hand to her head. "You should know this as well! I'm pregnant! And, no, we're not getting married because of that. This has been a long time coming."

She gazed at Sam dreamily as he chatted with people he barely knew.

"That's amazing!" Winnie said excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait for the wedding!"

Jules and Sam gave the details they had figured out to the team and then the crowd dispersed, leaving only Team One and Wordy behind.

"You'll all be invited to the wedding," Sam told them. "But it's not going to be for a while yet."

"Well, I can't wait," Wordy said. "But I really should be getting back to work. See you around guys!"

"Bye Word," Spike called after.

Sam and Jules' announcement seemed to have done the trick and snapped Spike out of his hangover and back to reality.

"Well, this calls for a party," Greg said. "No alcohol, of course," he added for Jules' benefit.

"PARTY!" Spike and Raf high fived.

"TEAM ONE! HOT CALL, I REPEAT, HOT CALL!" Winnie shouted from her desk.

"Later," Greg clarified. "We'll celebrate later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review letting me know what you think/thought! More reviews means more chapters! The next one is scheduled to be up in about a week though it may actually be a lot sooner so keep checking back! Or, put this story on alert so you can be notified when I update! Thank you so much for reading this story! I love you all!**


	9. Kill You One Day

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! It starts about three months after the previous one ends. It's basically a filler chapter. It's a little fluffy and a little funny. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or ION.  
>SPOILER: None.<br>WARNING: This chapter contains desk work, chicken and pregnancy books.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*ABOUT THREE MONTHS LATER*<strong>

"Jules," Greg pulled his teammate, friend and practically daughter to the side.

"What's up?" Jules asked him. "Everything alright?"

She was about four months pregnant with Sam's baby and was happier than ever. They were slowly but surely planning their wedding and everything surrounding the baby. She had another ultrasound in a week and they would be able to find out the gender of the baby if they chose. While Sam and Jules were still discussing it, they were fairly sure they wanted it to be a surprise.

"You'll be four months soon," he reminded her, "and four months means out of the field. You'll have to start desk work soon..."

"Desk work?" groaned Jules. She had known this would be coming but it had crept up on her. "But I'm hardly showing!"

"It doesn't matter Jules," Greg shook his head. "Rules are rules and we have to follow them."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she sighed. "Thanks for letting me know. I guess I'll be spending more time with Winnie soon, huh?"

"You'll still be a valuable member of the team Jules," he said. "Just from here and not with us."

"Not making me feel any better Boss," she told him.

The rest of the team were working out. It was their designated work-out day and they were all forced to put in at least five hours of physical training. They didn't _have_ to be there together but the team often coordinated so that they were all there at the same time, it was more fun and less of a drag when they were together.

"Everything alright?" Spike asked when Jules and Greg returned from the corner of the room.

"Fine," Jules grunted.

Spike chuckled, "That doesn't sound fine to me."

"It's nothing," Jules shrugged. "I have to start desk work soon. Damn rules about being pregnant."

"I'd almost forgotten," Sam said, coming into their conversation. "It almost seems like it was just yesterday we were at the Goose telling everyone."

"And now we're here. I'm four months pregnant and I can't be in the field anymore," Jules said. "Yeah, I know. But please, rub it in more."

"Sorry honey," Sam rubbed her arm. "But it's the rules. You'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, we'll make sure you have a blast at the desk!" Spike said excitedly. "Winnie will be there too!"

"And I love Winnie," Jules agreed. "But I would so much rather not be stuck inside all day, you know what I mean?"

"We know," Sam nodded.

A week passed and with that came the ultrasound. They decided to not learn the sex of their baby so it was mostly just a check up to make sure the baby was doing fine and was healthy, which it was. With the week passing also came Jules' transfer to desk work.

She started spending more and more time at the front desk with Winnie and rummaging through files to help with cases. She was always connected through the earpieces but it wasn't the same as being with the team, in the field, helping to negotiate or talk down a subject. She missed it.

"How's the desk work coming?" Sam asked one night when they sat down to dinner. They had chicken and a salad, simple but healthy.

"It's awful!" Jules whined. "It's all your fault, you know!"

"My fault?" a bewildered Sam asked. "How is it my fault?"

"You just had to go and get me pregnant, didn't you?" Jules said.

"Jules," Sam said, trying to reason with her.

"Don't 'Jules' me Braddock," she said angrily. "I swear to God, I will kill you one of these days."

"Well, I am very sorry," he apologized. He meant it, even though he knew he had not done anything wrong, he just wanted her to be happy and she wasn't.

"You better be," Jules pushed her plate off to the side. "I don't want chicken."

"But you said chicken sounded great?" Sam said.

The whole Jules pregnant thing was really throwing him off. She was on desk work which meant they had one less person in the field. They couldn't replace her because she was still a part of the team but she wasn't able to be with them. Sam didn't want her replaced but he did wish, sometimes, that she was allowed to work in the field even while being pregnant.

And then there was the Jules at home who was very temperamental, critical and mood-swingy these days. The morning sickness was generally gone now, something he was grateful for, but Jules was still very picky when it came to what she ate. A lot of food made her sick still and some she just refused to eat. He didn't understand but he tried to be as supportive as he could.

He wanted this baby. More than anything. But it was hard sometimes, to try to understand what she was going through. He had never experienced it, for obvious reasons, and he couldn't remember any other females in his life going through a pregnancy.

"I know, I'm so sorry," she sighed. "I don't know what's up with me these days."

"It's not you, it's just all the hormones and stuff," Sam reassured her.

"You're too nice," she said, "but I'm not really hungry, you know."

"Alright," Sam nodded. "You go rest, if you want? And I'll clear up here."

"Thanks," she smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I love you."

"You sure about that?" he asked jokingly. "If I remember correctly, you told me that you wanted to kill me."

"I said I'd kill you one day," Jules corrected. "Not today. Don't forget about the whole birth part. From what I hear, women say crazy things during labour."

"But I know you won't mean them," he said. "Go, rest. I'll join you soon."

Jules went off to the bedroom and Sam started to clear their dinner. He wrapped the chicken up and put it in the freezer. Maybe they would eat it later that week when Jules actually wanted chicken.

He cleaned slowly, daydreaming about the future. The past few months had passed so quickly and he couldn't help but think that the next few would be even quicker. They didn't have much planned yet. They didn't have a name for the baby or a date for the wedding or anything. He supposed he should be worried about it but he really wasn't. He was excited with not knowing what was going to happen. He was eager to start the adventure of a baby and a marriage. He was even a little anxious to see how Jules planned to kill him when that 'one day' came.

He finished in the kitchen and went to the bedroom, expecting to find his wife-to-be asleep but she was wide awake, sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" he asked as he hopped onto the bed beside her.

She showed him the front of the book, not taking her eyes of the words inside it.

"What To Expect When You're Expecting," he read off the front. "A pregnancy book?"

"What? Did you think I'd do this without reading about it first?" she asked, finally resting her gaze on him instead of the book.

"No, but you have people you could ask about it too," Sam reminded her. "Sisters-in-law, Sophie, Shelley, your friends?"

"I know," Jules said. "And I will but I want to read this too."

"Alright," he agreed, not wanting to pick a fight. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Good," she kissed him. "But, what if I want you?"

"You have me," he kissed her back, going from a sweet, tender kiss to a more passionate kiss. The remained locked in their position of holding each other for some time, only breaking apart when they realized they really needed to get sleep. Sam had a long day ahead of him on shift and Jules needed to be awake...for the desk work she had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review! If I get a review from you, I'll make sure Jules doesn't kill you! :)**


	10. Baby Names

**A/N: So this is just a filler chapter pretty much. I know that the last one was a filler chapter but this one is even more so. I hope you like this one! I'm pretty sure I told you this was not going to be posted for a while but I couldn't wait any longer... And I somehow doubt that you don't mind the fast updates, right? I thought so.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Barbie and Ken, Baby Ruths, or any of these names**  
><strong>SPOILER: None.<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains fluff (lots of fluff), baby names and joking around.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The past few months had passed so quickly and he couldn't help but think that the next few would be even quicker. They didn't have much planned yet. They didn't have a name for the baby or a date for the wedding or anything.<em>

The sun was setting later and later as summer approached. It was late May now and Jules was around four and a half months pregnant.

"Sam," she said one day while they were out for lunch. They were at a small restaurant right near the station where they had to be in an hour or so for work.

"What?" he asked, taking another bite of the burger he had ordered.

"What are we going to name the baby?" she asked. "I'm about halfway now and we haven't even talked about names."

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Sam shrugged. "We've got time."

"Sam," Jules said warningly. "I'm serious. What are we going to name the baby?"

"What do you want to name the baby?" he asked.

"I've got a few ideas," she said. "But I want you to help pick too! I mean, he or she _is _half yours."

"Well," Sam started. "If the baby is a girl, maybe Emma?"

"Emma's nice," Jules said. "But my sister-in-law is named Emma, well, one of them. What about Victoria?"

"No," Sam shook his head immediately.

"What's wrong with Victoria?" Jules asked. "I like it!"

"It's just that I have an ex-girlfriend who was named - "

"Alright, Victoria is out then," Jules agreed, not needing to hear the rest of his sentence.

"Ruth?" Sam asked. "My mom's middle name is Ruth."

"Ruth? For a baby? You're joking, right?" Jules laughed. "I understand why it was popular when our parents were born but you don't name a baby Ruth these days."

"Why not?" an oblivious Sam asked.

"Really?" Jules was still laughing. "Baby Ruth? You know, the candy bar?"

It hit Sam and he started laughing as well, saying, "Alright, so Ruth is out."

"Jenna?" Jules suggested and Sam shook his head, saying he liked it but didn't want to name their baby that."

"Rose?" he suggested. "Ashley? Jennifer? Amy?"

"Not bad," Jules said. "I have to admit, you're not bad at this. If I didn't know better, I'd say you thought about it already."

"Well," Sam shrugged. "I may have thought about it a bit..."

"A bit? So, you didn't look in the baby name book and see all the names that I highlighted?" Jules giggled and when Sam looked ashamed, she added, "I don't care."

"Good," Sam said. "So what else do you like for a girl?"

"Melissa, Jamie, Annabel and Rachel," Jules answered. "What do you think of those?"

"I like," he smiled. "Well, I don't think we'll have any trouble choosing a name. Can we go to the station now?"

"Sam!" Jules shook her head. "We still have forty minutes until we have to be there and it is right around the corner. We still need to talk about boy names."

Sam agreed with a sigh and said, "We are not naming him after your father, sorry."

"You're kidding! I would _never _name my child after my father! I would never give a kid the name Willie. I still don't understand what was going through my grandparent's heads when they chose that name!"

"It's not like they even named him William, they named him Willie," laughed Sam along with Jules.

"So, Willie is out, obviously," Jules said. "We could name him William?"

"Nah, he might shorten it to be like his grandpa," Sam shook his head. "Henry?"

"Too common," Jules scrunched up her nose. "Noah?"

"I like Noah," Sam agreed. "What about Andrew?"

"Not bad, but not my favourite," Jules said. "Umm, maybe Ken?"

"As in Ken and Barbie?" Sam said. "I don't think so."

"Okay, okay, what about Caleb?" she suggested. "Or Tyler?"

"I like those too," he nodded. "How about Anthony?"

"God, this is hard," groaned Jules. "Anthony was a subject once..."

"Jules, if you say no to a name because it was the name of a subject, we'll never get anywhere," Sam reasoned. "This wouldn't be a problem if we weren't SRU."

"Well, I'm hardly SRU these days," whined Jules. "I'm stuck on desk duty and you get to go and risk your life. I can't even be there to make sure you're okay!"

"Jules, I'm fine," Sam said. "Come on, remember, names?"

"Right," she said and then laughed. "And to think, you weren't even into the whole baby names thing at first. Now you're reminding me about it."

"Well, you were right," Sam said. "It's important. We need names for a girl and names for a boy and then we need middle names and we have to figure out which names go with which name and we have to make sure they all sound alright with the name Braddock and..."

"Sam? Shut up?" she laughed. "I know."

She leaned across the table to kiss her fiancé and then checked her watch. It was almost time for their shift so she stood up and left the money on the table.

"Gotta go," she told him. "You coming?"

"Where else am I going to go?" Sam asked as he got up to join her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Please leave a review with what you think they should name the baby! I have names picked out already but I want to know your thoughts! And let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

**Also, check out the poll on my page! Do you want me to write a Spike-centric fic? I have some ideas but I won't write it if nobody will read it. If you think you'd like to read it, let me know and I'll write it! It would include the usual SRU stuff, friendship stuff and a bit of romance stuff. Sam and Jules would be a couple but the story would not focus on them. So, vote 'yes' if you want the story and 'no' if you don't!**


	11. Labour Pains

**A/N: For those of you who miss the big headed below that says FOUR MONTHS LATER, this chapter takes place four months after the previous one. Jules is about eight/eight and half months pregnant now. Please read, enjoy, review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize. That means Flashpoint, CTV, ION or anything else!**

* * *

><p><strong>*FOUR MONTHS LATER*<strong>

"Looking pregnant Jules," Spike called over to her as she came into the front lobby.

Jules was on maternity leave, had been for a few weeks now, and she was missing work like crazy. She was even missing the desk work because desk work was better than no work.

She growled in response to Spike and leaned against the front desk to talk to Winnie while she waited for Sam. She had started dropping Sam off and picking him up just so she had an excuse to get out of the house and visit her friends. Although, right now she wasn't sure why she called Spike her friend. Every day when she came to the station, he said the same thing. In fact, he'd said the same thing every day for the past month, even before she left for her leave.

"Don't you know better than to irritate the pregnant lady?" Raf laughed as he came out of the changing room. He walked over to Jules and kissed her on the cheek, to show he missed her around the station.

"What are you doing kissing my Jules?" Sam asked as he followed Raf out. He went over to Jules as well but, instead of kissing her cheek as a friend would, he pulled her into a full windswept kiss.

"Ready to go?" she breathed when he let her go.

Sam nodded and took her hand. They left the station, waving goodbye to everyone as they passed. They went out to the parking lot and climbed into the truck.

"How was your day?" Sam asked, knowing what her response would be.

"Horrible," she groaned. "I miss work and I miss seeing you every day."

"You do see me every day silly," he reminded her. "We do live together, remember?"

"It's not the same," she said.

"I know," he said. "But think, you're eight and a half months. The baby will come soon and then you won't be alone all day. I've already asked to get the first few weeks after the baby is born off of work so I can be around to help."

"Yeah," Jules sighed wistfully. "Have they replaced me yet?"

"We're not replacing you Jules," he said. "We're finding a temporary person to fill your spot while you're off. And no, we're still deciding. We have it narrowed down to three people."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Jules asked.

"Well, I know only two of them," Sam said. "I was at the doctor's when they met with the third but I have heard she is brilliant though nowhere near as good as you."

"She?" Jules said. She knew she wasn't the only female who could make it onto SRU but she hated it when they replaced her with another woman.

"Yes, Jules. She. But the other two are men," Sam said. "Come on, let's just let go of the topic?"

"Fine," she sighed. "I hate this though, not being allowed to work."

"I know you do, baby, I know," he rubbed her hand. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Jules whispered late in the night. It was about midnight and he was asleep but she really needed him to wake up.<p>

He groaned and rolled over in his sleep, not waking up. Jules leaned over to poke him again but found she was unable to - he looked so cute asleep. She watched him sleeping for a moment before the pain came again. It had been a while since she'd felt it first but she knew what it was. She was in labour. Her water had broke. She nudged him again and again and finally he woke up, looking very disgruntled and confused.

"Whatsamatter?" he mumbled.

"Sam," Jules said, a little scared, "I'm in labour."

That woke him up and in the count of a minute he was out of bed and changed. He grabbed her bag and helped her up.

"I can walk," she snapped at him.

It didn't bother him. He knew that this was going to be a rough night for her, probably the roughest in her life. She had every right to be cranky and miserable. He knew he would be and if was allowed to, she certainly was.

"Sorry sweetheart," he apologized sweetly. He switched on the lights as they walked through the apartment. He opened the door for her, let her go out and then turned to lock it behind them.

"Sam!" she screeched again. Her contractions were bad and it scared her. If they were this bad at the beginning, she could only imagine how much worse they would get. And she'd start getting them closer together. Every time she thought about it, it made her wish she wasn't pregnant. For the past eight or so months, she had managed to not think about the birth as much. But now she couldn't not think about it. It wasn't coming, it was here.

Sam rushed over to her and held her hand as she climbed into the passenger seat. He went to the other side of the car and climbed in. He drove to the hospital as quickly as he could. They managed to get there before the next contraction, though only just.

"Yes, this is Jules Callaghan," Sam said, some how keeping his calm voice, when they reached the front desk. "She's in labour and needs a room as soon as possible."

Jules doubled over as the contraction came and the nurse found them a room. They went into their room and Jules laid down on the bed. A nurse came in to give her a hospital gown.

Jules groaned as Sam helped her put it on, "I hate hospitals."

"I know," Sam said. "But this is a good thing. This time, you're leaving with a baby. You're not here because you're sick or injured, but because you're giving birth to a miracle."

"When you put it that way," Jules giggled. "I still hate hospitals though."

Hours passed and more passed still before it was even a reasonable time to call anyone. He called Team One first. Though the first person on the team that he called was Ed and Sophie. It was around seven in the morning so he knew they'd be awake. And he knew that Jules need Sophie around right now. He called Wordy and Shelley next, then Greg, then Spike and finally Raf. Once the team was notified, he called Jules' home in Medicine Hat and got the message out to her father. He called his family next. Everyone was ecstatic about it. The person probably least excited was the one in the room, about to give birth. Well, not about to, since she still had to wait a while for the time to be right.

In the room, Jules used her phone to call a few of her friends and tell them that it was time.

Since Team One did not have a shift that day, luckily, everyone arrived at the hospital within a few hours of being told. They didn't want to crowd Jules so everyone went in to say hi and left only Sophie and Shelley with her.

"Does it hurt? More than this right now?" she asked the two women who had both given birth before.

"Not as much as getting shot," Sophie said, "from what I've heard."

"Well, I've been shot," Jules said. "But nobody on my team has been shot and given birth so they really aren't good judges on that."

"Well, let us know afterwards, will you?" Shelley asked. "Kevin is always saying that getting shot is the most painful thing in the world but I'm not sure."

"It does hurt," Jules agreed. "Like hell, but I have a feeling that this might just be a bit worse..."

"Jules?" a voice came from the door.

She looked up to see her friends there. Jill Montgomery and Darcy Hastings were standing in her doorway.

"You called?" Darcy said, a smile on her face. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had minimal make-up on, basic hospital look. It was not often that Darcy was without make-up since she was a major fashion consultant and had to constantly look presentable.

"Kind of having a baby here," Jules shrugged. "No big deal."

"Yeah, you might have mentioned," Jill said. Her short but spiky blonde hair had been dyed brown and was getting longer. It had been a while since Jules and Jill had seen each other.

"Sophie, Shelley, these are my friends," Jules introduced everyone. "Jill Montgomery and Darcy Hastings went to school with me here in Toronto. Darce, Jill, this is Sophie Lane and Shelley Wordsworth, the wives of the team."

"Or ex-team," Shelley added. "Nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out for Darcy and Jill to shake.

"Or ex-team," Jules agreed. "Shelley's husband used to be on Team One with us," Jules told the her friends.

Jill and Darcy shook Shelley's hand and then Sophie's as well.

"How far along are you?" Jill asked. She had two older sisters and was a nurse so she knew what was going on here.

"Almost there," Jules smiled weakly. "Nine centimetres, I think they said. But they'll be back to check again...soon."

"You scared?" Darcy asked.

"More than anything," Jules nodded just as the doctor came back in to check. She was quick, checking how many centimetres Jules was in under a minute.

"You're ready," she said. "Are _you _ready?"

"I'm a police officer, we're trained to be ready for anything," Jules said.

"So you're not ready?" the doctor guessed.

"No, I'm scared. I guess I don't have a choice about this though, do I?"

"Not really, no," the doctor shook her head.

"We'll go tell Sam," Jill motioned towards the hallway where everyone was waiting. Sam had spent a lot of time with Jules but was now keeping everyone else company out in the hall.

"Thanks," Jules said as they took her over to delivery. She looked down at the stomach that had been growing for months and whispered, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty! So this is the last chapter for a little. I have the next eleven written and ready but I will not post them unless I start to get more reviews! I'm thinking, five reviews will get you another chapter? So if you like this story, and want more, tell me! Tell me in a review and I will update! Thanks for reading!**

**Also, check out the poll on my page! Do you want me to write a Spike-centric fic? I have some ideas but I won't write it if nobody will read it. If you think you'd like to read it, let me know and I'll write it! It would include the usual SRU stuff, friendship stuff and a bit of romance stuff. Sam and Jules would be a couple but the story would not focus on them. So, vote 'yes' if you want the story and 'no' if you don't!**


	12. Part One: Delivery

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter and the next two will also be short. I had originally planned to have this all as one chapter but then decided to split it into three parts. I hope you like them anyway! And please leave me a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize - Flashpoint, CTV or ION.  
>SPOILER: None.<br>WARNING: This chapter contains pain, screaming and Jules hating Sam (briefly).  
>REAL WARNING: Jules gives birth, in case you aren't okay with that. If you don't want to read that, you can just skip this chapter. <strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jules was wheeled off to the delivery room while Jill and Darcy went to get Sam. He was in the delivery room immediately, leaving everyone waiting in the waiting room.<p>

"Do you want anyone else in here?" he asked when he got to Jules.

"Sophie," Jules nodded. "Get Sophie?"

Sam nodded and quickly rushed out to find Ed's wife. He found her and got her to the delivery room before anything had happened.

"How you doing?" Sophie asked her.

"I've been better," Jules groaned.

"Alright," the doctor said. "We've got this, so Jules, honey, we need you to push when the next contraction comes."

"Do I have to?" whined Jules. She was dreading this more than she'd ever dreaded anything. The thought of giving birth was more scary than giving presentations, more terrifying than being shot and more nerve-racking than not knowing if Sam was safe out on the job.

"Yes," the doctor chuckled as another contraction came. She looked up and Jules and motioned for her to push.

So she did. Jules pushed with as much force as she had, while she crushed Sam's hand. Sophie sat on one side of her, coaching her to breath. Sam stood on the other, his hand in hers and he kept her staring at him, trying to distract her from the pain.

"Sam!" Jules screamed as she pushed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Sam repeated over and over again.

"No! If you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me!" she cried again. "Sam!"

"It's going to be great," Sam reassured her. "I love you."

The contraction was gone as quickly as it had come and Jules rested for a mere second before another came and she had to push again.

She screamed and yelled and cried as she pushed. It was definitely more painful than being shot and it was definitely worse than giving presentations in front of crowds. It was probably the worst thing she would ever have to do. And while she knew it would be worth it in the end, she wished it wasn't happening to her.

The contractions stopped having breaks and she pushed constantly, screaming and holding Sam's hand for dear life. Sophie kept a reassuring voice, as did Sam, and they kept her as comforted as they could.

"I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!" Jules screeched. "BRADDOCK! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Jules," Sophie said in a calm voice, "it'll be worth it in the end. Sam loves you."

"Thanks," Sam said and then he repeated what Sophie had just said but in his own comforting voice.

"I DON'T CARE!" Jules said.

"We're almost there!" the doctor cheered. "The shoulders are coming!"

"Oh, that's the hard part done!" Sophie said. "Once the shoulders are out, everything is great! The body is so easy. Jules, you're so close!"

"I can't," cried Jules. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Don't give up, baby, you can do it," Sam rubbed her shoulder with the hand that she wasn't crushing.

She looked at him and their eyes met. He gave her a reassuring smile and nod and she nodded in return. She pushed again.

"Shoulders are out!" the doctor counselled. "Give me another big push and that might be it!"

Jules pushed as hard as she could and the doctor cheered. Sophie and Sam smiled and rubbed Jules' arms. The doctor handed her the baby and then there was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! Anyway, last chapter got 8 reviews really quickly so, if you want more, leave a review! 5 reviews gets another chapter! I hope you liked it! Please let me know your thoughts in a review!**

**I've never given birth myself, being only a teenager but I've read about and seen television shows or movies where a character gives birth. And then my mom was telling me a bit. So, I'm sorry if I messed up the details of a birth. I just did the best I could to try and make it sound realistic but keep it rated T.**

**Also, do you want a Spike-centric fic? Check out the poll on my home page and vote 'yes' if you do and 'no' if you don't. Or, you can just vote in the review and tell me what you think. I have ideas for a Spike story but I won't write it unless people are going to read it... Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! (And reviewing?)**


	13. Part Two: Waiting

**A/N: Aha! So, I just got the 5th review for the last chapter! Here's the next one!**

** So this chapter takes place at the same time as the previous one but it is outside in the waiting room and not with Jules in delivery. And no, sorry, you don't find out much about the baby in this one! You don't find out the gender or the name, not yet. But the next one you do! I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize!**  
><strong>SPOILER: I think I'm going to not add this because by this point of the story, I've spoiled anything that might have spoiling to be done, right?<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains betting, waiting and money.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

In the waiting room, the team was waiting. They had the day off but they hadn't planned to spend it like this. In fact, they really weren't sure why they were all still waiting there. They could visit the baby later. But Jules was their friend and they knew that they really should be there for her on this day.

"Ten bucks says it is a girl," Raf bargained.

"Deal," Spike held out his hand. "I say it's a boy."

"Woah, woah," Greg said. "Are you really betting about if it is a boy or a girl?"

Spike and Raf looked and each other and nodded. "Yeah," they said in unison.

"I want in," Greg said. "Ten dollars says it is a boy."

"Oh," Raf smiled. "That's twenty for me if it's a girl!"

"No! Ten for you," Ed said. "I say it's going to be a girl."

"Deal," they all shook hands.

Wordy and Shelley were over at the cafeteria getting everyone coffee but the coffee they had was not good. So, instead, they had opted to cross the street and get some Tim Horton's coffee for everyone. It was farther but worth it since there was really no coffee better than Timmie's.

They returned to the waiting room just as everyone shook hands.

"What's going on?" Shelley asked, setting the coffee down on the table beside them.

"Betting on whether it's a girl or a boy," Raf answered.

"We've got twenty bucks on each side," Spike added.

"That's awful! You're betting on the sex of your friends baby?" Shelley said, outraged.

"Oh, well, I'll join," Wordy said as he pulled a crumpled ten out of his pocket. "Ten on boy."

"Fine then," Shelley said angrily. "Ten on girl for me."

That brought the total bets up for thirty on boy and thirty on girl. Whichever side won, each person would get ten dollars.

Jill and Darcy, Jules' friends, joined them later. They had been wandering around the hospital, looking for something to do. They'd stopped to talk to some friend who worked in the building but, other than that, they hadn't found much.

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" Jill asked when they returned.

"No idea," Shelley answered. "It could be twenty minutes or it could be a couple hours."

"What's up with this pile of money here?" Darcy asked, picking up one of the crumpled bills. "You betting on something?"

"Yeah," Spike said. "The gender of the baby."

"You're seriously betting on that?" Jill asked. When they all nodded, she turned to Shelley, "Even you?"

"Well, I didn't want to be the only one left out," she shrugged. "You want in?"

"Yeah, sure," Darcy nodded. "Ten for a boy." She threw a purple bill on the table and sat down in one of the chairs, sipping at her coffee.

"Darce!" Jill said. "You can't just bet on the sex of a baby!"

"I can," Darcy said. "And I just did."

"Fine," Jill said impatiently. She sat in silence for a minute, her arms crossed over her chest. It didn't take long before she reached into her pocket and threw a ten dollar bill onto the table. "Ten on girl."

"I knew you'd crack!" Darcy laughed.

Everyone spent the next little while joking around, waiting for Jules to give birth. They were all very excited when they saw Sophie walking out to meet them. She smiled and told them that the baby was born.

Half the room groaned when she told them the gender and the other half cheered, collecting their money.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry again about the length of the chapter! The next chapter you find out the baby's name and sex so stay tuned! Again, 5 reviews on this chapter will get you the next chapter! But more are welcome! This 5 review thing is really working for me so I'm just going to wait for 5 reviews before posting any new chapters! As soon as I get the chance after getting 5 reviews, I will post the next one. So, get reviewing people!**

**If you're interested in a Spike story, check out the poll on my profile page! Vote yes if you want me to write it and no if you don't. I have ideas but am not going to write it if nobody wants to read it! So vote! OR let me know what you think in a review! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Part Three: Hailey Grace

**A/N: Well, the last chapter just got 5 reviews so here is the next one! Yes, yes, the baby is finally here and I'm assuming you all know the sex just from the title of the chapter, right? Well, I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Except maybe Hailey? (But not her DNA or anything, just her...if you know what I mean?)**  
><strong>SPOILER: Last time I'm going to do this. No spoilers! <strong>  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains godparents, extenuating circumstances and a beautiful baby!<strong>  
><strong>REAL WARNING: Talks of children dying. <strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The team and company filed into Jules' room. She was sitting on the bed, Sam's hand resting on her. She was holding their baby in her arms, cooing at the bundled miracle resting on her. It was a girl, and though Jules didn't care what it was as long as it was healthy, she was still so happy to be holding their baby girl.<p>

"Well, how are things going in here?" Jill asked as she leaned over to see her.

"Well," Jules said. "We want Sophie to be her godmother."

Sam nodded to show his agreement, "And Ed to be godfather."

"Us?" Sophie and Ed said simultaneously. "Why?"

"Well," Jules shrugged, not really knowing what to say, "you've both always supported us. Ed, you're always there, always have our backs and, Soph, you really helped during the birth and just the whole pregnancy in general."

"Thanks," Ed said, still a little stunned. "Can I hold her?"

Jules nodded, "Of course." She handed the baby to Ed who held her delicately.

"She's adorable," Darcy cooed. "I want one."

"You need to find that special someone first," Jill told her.

Darcy groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Can I hold her too?" Shelley asked, reaching out to take the baby from Ed when Jules nodded.

"Shouldn't you all be working?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Team One has the day off," Greg shook his head. "You know that. It's just lucky that this little ball of joy decided to come today."

"Not Team One," Sam shook his head. "Shelley, Sophie, Wordy, Jill and Darcy...don't you all have jobs to be at?"

"Day off," Jill and Darcy said at the same time. "We were planning to go shopping all day but then we got this call and, well, here we are."

"Right," said Sam. "But what about the rest of you?"

"Extenuating circumstances," Wordy said. "I told them that a great friend of mine was giving birth and I got off work."

"I'm not working," Shelley said. "And the kids are at school so I would have been home anyway."

"I can kind of just take the day off whenever I want," Sophie said. "Technically I suppose I should be working but I couldn't be the only one not here."

"Does she have a name?" Darcy asked after everyone had given reasons about their appearance at the hospital.

"She does," Sam nodded. "We decided on it just before you all got here."

"Well, what is it?" Greg asked.

"After my sister," Sam said. "The one who died as a kid..." He trailed off.

Jules took over and smiled sadly at her husband, "Her name is Hailey."

"Hailey," Spike said. "Nice. Middle name? Or names? Or maybe no middle name? I mean, it doesn't really matter...?"

"Her middle name is Grace," Jules said, shutting Spike up. "Hailey Grace Braddock."

"Beautiful," smiled Jill. "You're so damn lucky Jules."

Jules looked up at Sam and smiled, "I know."

They stood around Jules' bed, passing Hailey from person to person. She met everyone in the time span of an hour. Jules was tired but she liked watching all of her friends bond over her baby. Jill and Darcy, who had never met anyone from the team before, were getting along great with them. It was a wonderful sight, seeing everyone you knew together, getting along and enjoying the same things. She never would have thought that a small baby like Hailey would be the thing that brought her personal friends and her work friends together like this.

Later that day, after everyone had finally gone home, Jules and Sam were still in their room, watching Hailey sleep.

"I love you," Sam kissed her hand. "And I am so proud of you."

"I love you too," Jules smiled. "Thank you."

They sat in silence again, relaxing. It had been a stressful day. It had been a stressful eight and half months. But they had made it. And while they knew that the stress wouldn't decrease at all for the next eighteen years, they were prepared to handle it. They knew they could handle it because they'd been through so much before this. It was just another adventure in the path they called life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked! You know the drill, 5 reviews gets another chapter, same as always! I promise the next chapters will all be longer and more like my regular length. Anyway, please tell me what you think? I would like to thank tivamcabby5 who helped come up with Hailey's middle name. I know that a name was never given for Sam's sister who was killed as a kid but I kind of liked Hailey and I wanted there to be a reason for her to be named that so I made it that it was after his sister. And Grace was all tivamcabby5 so thank you!**

**Again, check out the poll on my profile! If you want a Spike story, click and yes or click no if you don't. Easy as pie.**

**Thanks for reading! (And reviewing?)**

**EDIT: Wow, this chapter has 80 hits but only 2 reviews? I can't help but say I'm a little disappointed...**


	15. Raising Hailey

**A/N: I'm feeling really generous on this day, since it is Valetines Day. So, here is my V-Day gift to you all! I'll post three chapters without waiting for 5 reviews! Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize!**  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains no sleep, a jungle bedroom and a crying baby.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam and Jules were able to take Hailey home the following day and they set up her room. They bought a couple of girly things but left the spare room-turned-nursery as they had decorated it before. It was a beautiful room, painted light green with trees and animals stickers. It was a bit of an animal or jungle theme.<p>

Hailey was crying early in the morning about a week after she had been brought home.

"I'll go," Sam volunteered, getting out of bed.

"Do you think you can help?" Jules yawned, as she too got out of bed. "She's probably hungry."

Sam frowned, "Oh, alright. You go then."

"I thought so," Jules smiled weakly, still tired. She hadn't had much sleep in a while since she was often the one who had to get up since she had to feed Hailey and Sam couldn't do that for her.

She went into Hailey's room and turned on one of the lamps so that there was a light glow in the room. It wasn't blindingly bright but it was bright enough for her to see what she was doing.

"Hey there, baby girl," Jules picked her up out of her crib. "What do you need?"

Of course, Hailey didn't give an answer, so Jules just sit down in the rocking chair and started to feed her, hoping that was what she was wanting. After Hailey finished, Jules changed her diaper and put her back into the crib. She didn't cry again, which Jules took as a good sign. She left the room, switching the light off again and went back to her own room.

"She's a piece of work, isn't she?" Sam asked when Jules returned. The light was on in their room and Sam was awake, sitting on the bed with his book open. He'd been doing that because, even though he couldn't feed the baby, he didn't want Jules to feel like she was doing all the work. If she was going to be up all night and tired the next day, he would be as well.

"What did I tell you about staying awake?" Jules rolled her eyes as she fell down onto the bed, turning of the lamp beside her bed. "Light off Sam. I'm not kidding."

Sam turned his light off and wiggled down so he was lying instead of sitting. He turned to lie on his side, facing Jules, and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come. But it didn't. He couldn't fall asleep.

He waited a bit before he whispered into the silent darkness, "Jules?"

"What?" she mumbled.

"You're awake?" he asked, just double checking that she wasn't mumbling in her sleep. It was something she had done before, more often now after Hailey being born.

"Yup," Jules sighed as she sat up. "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I," he said truthfully. He turned his lamp on so that he could see her face and smiled when he saw that she was staring at him.

"You would think we'd be exhausted," laughed Jules. "With Hailey driving us crazy all the time."

"You would think," agreed Sam. "But we're clearly not tired. What should we do?" he wiggled his eyes suggestively.

But Jules shot him down, "No way. Not going to happen right now. I might not be tired enough to sleep but I am too tired for that. Besides, it's almost three so Hailey will be needing another feeding soon."

Sam sighed, "Who knew that raising a baby was such hard work?"

"Every woman who has ever raised a child and every parenting book written," Jules said. "Did you even read any of the places I marked for you?"

"No," Sam said truthfully again.

"I didn't think so," Jules laughed. "Sam...how are we going to get married with Hailey?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up straighter in the bed.

Jules sat up as well, resting her head on the wall but turning it so she was looking at Sam, "I mean, how are we going to plan a wedding and get married when we're so busy raising Hailey?"

"We'll figure it out," Sam shrugged. "We've figured everything out so far. We'll manage, Jules."

She leaned over to kiss him, knowing that he was right. They'd figured out every curveball life had thrown them so far. They could handle the planning of a wedding.

"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled away. "Not that I'm complaining."

"No reason," she shrugged, smiling, "I love you, that's all."

"Oh, well, that's good," he said, pulling her in for another kiss. When the two broke the kiss again, he said, "Because I love you too."

Jules smiled, "When are you going back to work?" Her face fell from a smile to a frown. She didn't want to think about Sam going back to work but she knew that the day he went back was quickly approaching. She couldn't put it off any longer. She'd be on her own.

"Next week," he frowned. He knew she didn't want him to leave but he also knew that him going back to work bothered her because she couldn't.

"Have they replaced me yet?" she asked. "I mean, temporarily reassigned my position, to use the technical term."

"I'm not positive," Sam said. "I think they've chosen somebody but I don't know if they've started."

"Alright," Jules said as Hailey started to cry again. "Be back in a minute."

"Jules," he said as she got up to leave. "I'm going into work later today so I'll check and see who is filling your spot for you, okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he shrugged. "Go get her, honey. I'll be waiting."

"Go to sleep," she whispered as she left. "Don't wait up."

Sam didn't listen, of course. He sat in bed, pulled his book out again, and read. He waited for her to come back from Hailey and ignored her as she rolled her eyes and told him that he shouldn't stay awake for her. He was used to this now. His body knew that it shouldn't sleep when Hailey was awake. It was like his own personal alarm clock - if Hailey was awake, so was he.

Jules laid down on the bed again, turning the light off. She rolled over and watched as Sam did the same. This time, she did fall asleep, but only after staring at the outline of her fiancé for nearly an hour. He had fallen asleep long before her. She knew he would, he always did. She managed to get sleep during the day while he was running errands. That was why she constantly insisted that he get sleep during the night and not stay awake for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'd love 5 reviews but I don't necessarily need them for the next chapter! Please do review though! They really make me happy and, since I'm home sick on Valentine's Day, I could really use the cheering up!**

**Thanks for reading! (and reviewing!)**


	16. Flirt

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of my Valentine's gift to you! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains jealousy, old friends and, well, more jealousy!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was only hours later that Sam left for the station. He was visiting with pictures of Hailey and a card from Jules telling the team how much she missed them and work.<p>

"Sam!" Spike shouted when he saw him approaching. "How are the girls?" he asked, referring to both Jules and Hailey.

"Wonderful," Sam answered. "Jules says hi and Hailey would if she knew how. I've got pictures somewhere but I need to talk to Sarge quickly first."

"Got it," Spike nodded as he rushed off to tell everyone that Sam was there. Sometimes, he really acted like a child.

Sam headed over to Greg's office to meet with him. He had to talk to him about when he would be returning and he had to find out who was filling Jules' spot since he'd promised her he would.

It didn't take long to find out the answer to that. He reached Greg's office and was just about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal the new team member.

"Sam?" she asked incredulously. "I can't believe this!"

"Megan?" he was in just as much shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Job interview!" she said excitedly as she dropped her bag and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and laughed with her.

"What's going on?" Spike asked from behind as he came up the stairs leading to Greg's office. "I thought you had to talk to Sarge? That is not Sarge."

"Spike, don't you know Megan?" Sam asked. "Didn't you help choose her?"

"Yeah, I did," Spike nodded. "But you didn't. How do you know her?"

"Old friends," Megan said. "I still can't believe you work here. I didn't even know you were back in Toronto!"

"I didn't know you were here either!" he said. "When did you get here?"

"About a month ago," she answered. "You?"

"Oh, years ago," he said. "After my last tour, I came here and I've been with SRU since. It's great."

"Yeah, I've heard," she said. "I can't wait to start!"

Sam and Megan sat down on the chairs outside the office and talked. They laughed and joked around and she hugged him again. She gave him her phone number, cell number and email address before she headed down the stairs again.

"Old friend?" Spike, who had been watching it all, said.

"Yeah, we've known each other for years," Sam said. "We grew up together on military bases all over. My family would move but hers was often right behind. A couple times we ended up in different places but we always kept in touch."

"Right," Spike said and then ran off, leaving a confused Sam behind.

Spike headed over to the locker rooms, leaving Sam to wait for Greg to talk to him. He grabbed his cell phone and hit speed dial four.

It rang...rang...rang...

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Oh, good, Jules," he said into the receiver. "You answered."

"Spike? What's wrong?" the worry was evident in her voice. "Is everyone okay? Is Sam okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. "Listen, there's something I have to tell you. And it might not be easy to hear."

"Umm," she said, confused. "What is it?"

"The new team member is a girl and Sam knows her," Spike said quickly, talking faster than he ever had before. "They were hugging and laughing and I swear, it was almost like they were flirting."

"Flirting?" Jules rolled her eyes on the other side. "I doubt it, Spike. You're probably just imagining things."

"I'm not!" Spike said. "I swear, Jules, I'm not!"

"It's nothing Sam," Jules said. "Look, I got to go. Hailey needs me. Tell Sam to come home when he can. She's being really fussy today for some reason. Bye Spike!"

"Jules!" Spike said. "I'm serious about this!"

But she hung up. She went over to Hailey and picked her up, burping her, changing her diaper, feeding her. Nothing seemed to work. it was almost as if she knew something was wrong. But nothing was wrong, which was the part confusing Jules.

Unless...

But no. Spike was just imagining the worst. There was no way Sam was flirting with somebody else. Not now. They'd just had a baby together and they were getting married soon. There was no way he was flirting with another girl.

Unless he was.

All her life, Jules had a problem of imagining the worst when she was left alone to think. This was one of those times. With nothing to do but try to calm Hailey down, she had plenty of time to think. And thinking was never a good idea when there was a possibility of a problem. Because no matter what you try to think about, your mind automatically goes back to the problem at hand and it twists and corrupts it until it's the worst case scenario.

That was what Jules did. She sat at home, waiting for Sam to return, thinking about what Spike had told her. By the time he did come home, she had convinced herself that he was cheating on her and was going to break up with her.

Still being a little over-emotional from the hormones and the recently giving birth, she rationalized that the only option was to not talk to him. It was silent treatment but he also couldn't break up with her if she didn't talk to him. It made sense in her mind.

"Hey honey," he said when he got home. "How are you?"

She didn't answer.

"Jules? Is everything okay?" he asked.

Still no answer from her.

"Honey? Jules? Seriously, what's wrong?" he said, worried.

She didn't answer still. This went on for another fifteen minutes before she finally broke from hearing the pain in his voice. He seriously thought something terrible had happened.

"Who is she?" Jules asked.

"Who is who?" a confused, but mildly relieved, Sam asked.

"That girl," Jules said. "The new teammate."

"Oh, how did you know it was a girl?" he asked. "Her name's Megan. Hey, funny story - "

"Not funny," she cut him off. "How do you know her?"

"How did you know I knew her?" he asked, a little suspicious.

"Spike called," Jules shrugged. "So?"

"Spike," groaned Sam. "Spike told you that there was something between us, didn't he?"

Jules pursed her lips, "He might have."

"And that's why you're acting strange," he said, finally understanding what was going on. "Listen, honey, there is nothing between me and Megan."

"How do I know? That's what you told Spike, but he seems to think there is," she said. "He must have some sort of reason to think that."

"He saw us hugging and laughing," Sam said. "Megan is just a really old friend of mine."

Jules frowned, "Just a friend?"

"Just a friend," he reassured her. "It was never anything more than that. We have no history, whatsoever. I promise."

"You promise?" she wanted to double check.

"I swear," Sam said. "I love you more than anyone. And Megan is just a friend, and now a teammate."

"I'm sorry," Jules apologized. "I should have just asked you about it. I overreacted."

"It's not your fault," he said. "Spike told you and you believed him. You're supposed to trust your friends. Spike, on the other hand, I'm going to talk to. I told him we were only friends. And he called you and told you we were more than that!"

"Sam," Jules shook her head, "don't worry about it."

"You know," Sam said, trying to not think about Spike. "I think you would like Megan?"

"Really?" a disbelieving Jules said. "I don't know Sam..."

"I do," Sam said. "We should have her over sometime. I haven't seen her in a long time...years. We were so close growing up."

"I don't know..." Jules said again.

"Come on," he said. "We have Jill and Darcy over all the time! Can't we invite my friend over? Just once?"

"Once," Jules said. "I don't know though. She's competition."

"You have no competition," Sam repeated. "I swear, Megan is like a sister to me. I've never thought of her as more. It's, just, wrong to think of her like that."

"Not with you," she shook her head. "I trust you. But she's competition. She's filling in for me on the job. What if she's better than me? She's got military training and now I'm some ex-SRU chick who got pregnant. What if you want to keep her around?"

"Nobody wants her around more than they want you around," Sam reassured. "I promise you that. The team is just not the same without you."

"Okay," Jules smiled. "You want to go get Hailey? I think I hear her crying again..."

"I got her," Sam nodded and went off to the nursery to grab his daughter and bring her out to her mother. "What does she need?"

"Um, a burp probably," Jules said. "She wouldn't burp earlier so the gas has probably caught up with her. You can do that."

"I know I can," Sam stuck out his tongue like a child.

Jules rolled her eyes and kissed Hailey's head and then Sam's cheek, "I love you. You're an amazing daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Now, as this is a present for you, I don't _need _5 reviews but I would still love to get more than that! Please, I'm giving you a gift, the least you can do is give me one by reviewing! And telling me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Awkward

**A/N: And this, my dear friends and readers, is the final part of your gift. You'll have to earn more chapters after this one! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, as always!**  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains jealousy (again), dinner and new friends...maybe.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was about eleven in the morning and Sam and Jules were on their way to the station. In the back of the truck sat Hailey in her little car seat. She was cooing happily and laughing at the cars outside theirs. She was about a month and a half now.<p>

Sam had gone back to work a long time ago and Jules had started visiting the station with Hailey every week. This was the day she was going to visit. The team always looked forward to her visits, at least, she thought and hoped they did. They always seemed excited when she showed up with Hailey.

She was going to spend the whole shift, four hours, at the station today. She had everything she could possibly need in her bag and she was going to spend it with Winnie at the desk. Then, after the shift, they were going to go home and Megan, the new teammate and Sam's old friend, was going to come with them and stay for dinner. Jules wasn't too sure about this but Sam had managed to wear her down into agreeing to one dinner.

Shift passed quickly. There were no hot calls so everybody spent the four hours with Jules and Hailey or working out. It was a fairly boring day but Jules was thankful for it. It meant she had more time with Sam before Megan came over.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked Megan as they both approached the front desk where Jules was waiting with Hailey.

"Sure," Megan smiled.

"Hi Megan," Jules said when they reached her, "I'd stick my hand out for you to shake but they're sort of occupied."

"Right," laughed Megan. "We've met but never really talked, you know?"

"Yeah," Jules nodded, knowing that was most likely because she had tried to avoid Megan. "Funny how things work out."

The ride home was quick and silent. Sam tried to make some sort of conversation but nobody picked up on it. Jules was in the back with Hailey and Megan was riding shotgun. They reached the building and entered, trying to avoid the awkward silence that there was between them all. They didn't talk until they went into their apartment and put Hailey in her crib to sleep.

"Look," Sam said. "This is awkward, I'll just say that, but can we please try to have fun?"

"Sure," Jules smiled. "Whatever you want Sam."

A little taken back, Sam said, "Great. Megan?"

"Sure," Megan nodded. "So, Jules, how is life with a baby?"

"Fine," Jules said. "Hailey's wonderful."

"She's adorable," Megan agreed. "She looks so much like Sam."

Jules didn't reply. She just sat down on their couch and relaxed.

"Okay," Megan said. "Look, I know that you don't like me because I took your spot on the team. But it's temporary. I swear, you'll get it back."

Jules fought back a laugh. She didn't not like Megan because of that. In truth, she was jealous because she got to spend so much time with Sam and because they clearly had some sort of history, even just as friends.

"I know," Jules said through gritted teeth. "I'm just going to check on Hailey," she got up and went to the nursery, falling into the rocking chair. Hailey was fast asleep, she really didn't need to be checked on.

"Didn't she just put Hailey down?" Megan asked Sam in the other room.

"Yeah, I'll just go make sure everything is okay," he said. "You can get a drink from the fridge if you want to."

"Thanks," Megan said as Sam left to follow Jules.

"Jules," Sam said when he came into the nursery. "Relax, okay? There is nothing, _nothing, _between me and Megan. There never was and there never will be, I swear on my life."

"Sam..." Jules said. "It's just weird."

"You agreed to this Jules, you said she could come," he said.

"You kind of convinced me," she smiled a little.

"Be nice? I think you'll really like her," Sam said. "Once you get to know her more."

Jules sighed and agreed, "Fine. I'll be nice and pretend like nothing is wrong. I'll get to know her but don't count on us becoming best friends."

"That's all I ask," Sam said. "I love you."

She kissed him and said, "I love you too. Now, let's get back to her."

Sam and Jules left the nursery and went back to Megan.

"Everything alright in there?" she asked cheerfully.

"Fine," grumped Jules but then, with a stern look from Sam, she sighed and said, "It's great. Hailey's asleep."

"That's good," Megan said. "I got a beer from the fridge, you said you didn't mind?"

"Oh, no," Jules shook her head. "That's fine."

"Yeah, that's fine," Sam said. "I'll be right back, I just want to grab a beer myself. Want anything honey?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Jules said.

"Okay," Sam said and went over to the kitchen to grab himself a drink.

"Jules," Megan said. "I heard what you guys said in there..."

"Oh?" Jules squeaked a little.

"There is nothing between me and Sam," she said. "I swear. He is so in love with you that, even if there had once been something, he wouldn't even dream of me. He talks about you and Hailey all day, he has pictures of you guys all over his locker. He lights up when somebody mentions you. Trust me, it's you he wants. Not me, never me."

"Really?" for some reason Jules believed it more when it came from Megan. She sounded so sincere and honest. Maybe they really were just friends.

"Really," Megan nodded. "And I'd really like it if we could be friends. I agree with Sam, I think we'd get along great. We're so much the same, Jules. Think about it."

"Yeah," shrugged Jules. "Maybe we are a lot alike. We're both SRU..."

"It's more than that," Megan laughed.

Jules laughed as well, "I'm sorry for hating on you Megan. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I'd really like to be friends too."

"Awesome," Megan smiled.

Sam came back into the room to catch the two women laughing and smiling and he smiled himself. Maybe they could be friends one day. Hopefully Jules would get the idea that he and Megan had chemistry out of her head and she could really get to know Megan for who she was.

"Welcome back," Megan smiled as she saw Sam approach.

He sat down next to Jules and kissed her lightly on the cheek, just to remind her that she was his and he was hers. Only hers.

"Hey Sammy," Jules said, leaning into him ever so slightly. "We were just talking..." she looked at him, smiled and whispered, "It's good."

"That's great," he whispered back. "So, we should probably get dinner started, right?"

"It's only five o'clock," Megan said. "Do you eat this early normally?"

"Never," Jules shook her head and gave Sam a weird look. "Why so early?"

"Well, we have to make dinner," he reminded her.

"It's only pasta," she said. "You're okay with pasta, aren't you Megan?"

"Perfectly okay," she nodded. "I love pasta. But I don't think you need to start it right now."

"You can if you want to," Jules told him. "But if you're going to, I think I'll just hang out in here with Megan for a bit longer, if that's alright with you?"

"Fine with me," Sam said. "I'll go get some stuff out and defrost it. Then we'll start and eat around seven."

"Great," Megan nodded as Sam left the room, again.

Jules turned back to Megan and said, "You're pretty cool, you know?"

"I didn't know that," laughed Megan, "but thanks. So when are you going back to SRU?"

"When my maternity leave is over...so in, ten months, I think?" Jules told her. "You take care of my spot. Don't lose it."

"I won't," Megan assured her.

"What are you going to do when I come back though?" Jules asked.

"I'm not really sure," Megan shrugged. "Something else in the same field, probably."

Jules nodded, "Sounds good."

"Yeah," Megan nodded. "I'll start looking for something new once it gets closer. But for now, I'll just enjoy my stay with SRU."

"So, Megan, how exactly do you know Sam?" Jules asked.

"Oh," Megan smiled and thought back on when she'd first met Sam. "Well, I think we met for the first time when we were five or something but we weren't really friends then, right? I mean, five year old girls aren't really friends with boys. And then he moved to another base and when we met again, we were eleven or so. We sort of became friends and then kept in touch, even after I moved. When we were fourteen, we were at the same base again and we actually were friends. He even helped talk me up to a guy that later became my first boyfriend."

"Really?" laughed Jules.

"Really," nodded Megan. "So you see, nothing between us. If there was, he wouldn't have done that!"

"I guess you're right," Jules said. "Sorry again about that. So, you were fourteen?"

"Right," Megan said. "Anyway, we were fourteen..."

The two women kept talking until Sam called them into the kitchen. By the time that came, the two were well on their way to becoming friends. They 'd joked and laughed and sort of bonded. Once Megan had promised Jules that there was nothing between her and Sam, Jules had lightened up and relaxed. As they talked, Jules realized that Sam had been right: they were a lot alike and they would be great friends. They might never be best friends and they might not be friends right away, but one day, they could be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it. No more freebies for you! You'll have to wait until this chapter gets at least 5 reviews before you can read more! Just be happy that this wasn't some huge cliffhanger ending, right? I hope you liked it! Please do review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading! (AND YOU BETTER BE REVIEWING!)**


	18. Waterproof Mascara

**A/N: So, I got 5 reviews for the previous chapter really quickly! Awesome job! Thank you very much! I hope you like this one as much as you like the others! This is the chapter _before_ the wedding!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize!**  
><strong>WARNING: Contains mascara, apologizing and wedding stress!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I hate waterproof mascara though!" Jules exclaimed.<p>

She was in her bedroom with Shelley, Sophie, Jill and Darcy. She had invited them over to help her decide what she was going to do with her hair and make-up for the wedding, which was quickly approaching. In just over two months, Jules would be Jules Braddock instead of Callaghan.

"You're going to need it," Shelley repeated. "Either it's waterproof or you have make-up all over your face for pictures."

"Come on Jules, it's not that bad," Jill tried to tell her but she wasn't hearing any of it.

"No," Jules said. "No way."

"Fine," Sophie shook her head. "Have it your way."

"Good," Jules said. "Now, what should we do with my hair?"

Jill, Darcy and Jules' friend, Abigail, were going to be her bridesmaids along with Sam's sister, Natalie. Her maid of honour was going to be her other friend, Courtney. Jules and Courtney had known each other since they were six and were still very close friends. Even though Courtney lived in Alberta, she and Jules kept close with emails and phone calls.

The women helped Jules get organized. Jill, Darcy, Sophie and Shelley had gone wedding dress shopping with her, had helped her plan everything that Sam couldn't. They were her lifesavers and, if she could have, Jules would have had Sophie and Shelley up at the front with her. But it was just too many people to have up at the front.

* * *

><p>In the other room, Sam was talking with the men. He had Wordy, Raf, Spike, Greg and Ed there. He had invited Megan as well but she was unable to come today. She would be at the wedding, though not <em>in <em>the wedding.

"You ready to get tied down?" Spike asked him. Spike was to be Sam's best man while Raf, Greg, Ed and Wordy would be his groomsmen.

"I don't really think of it that way," Sam shrugged.

"Are you ready to get married then?" Spike rephrased his question.

"I'm ready to marry Jules," Sam said specifically.

"So, it's in two months, right?" Raf asked.

"Two months, yup," Sam said.

"Woah, it's coming really quickly," Wordy said. "And you have it all planned out?"

"Yes," Sam said. "The details have been set for a while, invitations were sent out ages ago and we're prepared. We've figured out how we're going to have a honeymoon and where we're going."

"Where _are_ you going?" Ed asked.

"We're going hiking but ending it on a beach," Sam told them. "It'll only be a week and Hailey is going to stay here with my mom while we're gone. She already said it was fine."

"Sounds good," Ed said. "So we'll have another week without you?"

"Yup, but you have Megan so you'll be fine," Sam told him.

"I can't wait for both of you to just come back to work," Greg said. "Megan's great but she's not Jules."

"Tell me about it," Spike said. "She just doesn't click as much as Jules does."

"I love Megan," Sam said. "As a friend and teammate but, I agree, Jules was better, is better."

* * *

><p>Back in the other room, the bedroom, the women had done Jules' hair up into a fancy hairdo and taken it out again. It was what they would do for the wedding, she had decided.<p>

"I really think you should wear waterproof mascara," Shelley said for the tenth time. "I'm glad I did because it was so worth it."

"Imagine pictures with make-up stains on your cheeks," Sophie added.

"Look, I get it," Jules said. "But I am so ready for this. I am so ready to marry Sam, I don't think I'll cry so I don't need to wear mascara that I hate anyway!"

"Alright then," Darcy said. "But we tried to tell you..."

"You don't even know what it's like Darce! You're not married!" Jules exclaimed.

"But when I do get married, I know that I have to wear waterproof mascara! Or are you forgetting that I have five older sisters? All of who are married?" Darcy reminded Jules. "I know what weddings are like."

"Sorry," Jules said. "But I still don't think I need waterproof mascara."

"Just wear it?" Shelley asked, holding a tube up.

Sighing heavily, Jules said, "Fine. I'll wear it. But I don't _need_ it."

"Yes!" all four women cheered at their accomplishment.

"Oh, shut up!" Jules said, but she couldn't help but laugh at them.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jules was lying in bed with Sam, discussing the day. It had been a long day filled with wedding plans.<p>

"How did things go with the ladies?" Sam asked her.

"Alright," Jules shrugged. "They want me to wear waterproof mascara to the wedding. They're forcing me to, actually." Sam laughed and Jules hit his arm lightly, "Not funny Sam."

"It's a little funny," Sam shrugged. "Why won't you just wear the mascara they want you to? They all know what they're talking about."

"Not all of them," Jules argued. "Jill has never been married and she has no sisters. I mean, sure, Sophie and Shelley are married and Darcy has a ton of sisters who are married. But Jill does _not_ know what she is talking about!"

"Chill Jules," Sam said. "I'm sorry. I forgot about Jill."

"It's fine," sighed Jules. "A part of me can't wait for this wedding to be over."

"You don't want to get married?" Sam asked, somewhat jokingly.

"No!" Jules exclaimed. "No, not like that. I mean, I can't wait for it to get here. Of course I want to marry you! I do! But I am so sick and tired of all this planning. I hate planning things and having Hailey is making it that much harder and..."

"I know," he whispered, stroking her hair slightly to try and calm her down. She got really worked up when they talked about the wedding. It was stressing her, he could tell.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be sorry about this Jules," he said. "Never apologize for something like this."

"I'm sorry," she apologized for saying sorry the first time and then laughed, realizing she had done it again. "Sorry." And again.

Sam laughed with her and they relaxed in their bed. They chuckled every now and then when they thought about it but, other than that, it was peaceful.

"Goodnight," Sam whispered.

"Night," she whispered back.

The two fell asleep, not worrying about the wedding. It was in the near future, but it was the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the next chapter is the wedding! I know you want it! All you have to do to get it is leave 5 reviews! Please and thank you! The next chapter is called 'Til Death Do Us Part' which is a pretty obvious title considering it's the wedding.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews really rock my world!**


	19. Til Death Do Us Part

**A/N: Something is going on. I posted this chapter and all the way up to chapter 22 but none are being shown and I don't know if people can read them. I'm going to re-post and hope for the best! PLEASE leave a review if you're reading this just to let me know that you _can _read it? **

**And here is the one you're all waiting for! THE WEDDING! *singing* Here comes the bride, here comes the bride! *stops singing* Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize!**  
><strong>WARNING: Contains a wedding (obviously), crying, and beautiful vows.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next two months passed in a blur of planning, organizing and a bit of panicking. The panicking was done by both Sam and Jules, though he would never admit it.<p>

He was nervous about the wedding, not that it wouldn't work out or that he didn't love her, because he knew it would be amazing and he did love her more than anything. He wasn't really sure what was bothering him about it but, as he changed into his tuxedo on the day of, his worries all disappeared. And when he saw her walking down the aisle, it was like the worries had never been there in the first place and he didn't know why he'd been so freaked out.

She was worried too. The past week had been filled with nightmares about messing up her vows or falling over her train. In one, she'd eaten so much cake that she'd thrown up. She knew it wasn't going to happen. It wouldn't because she wouldn't let it. As she put that beautiful dress on and covered her face with her veil, her problems vanished and she was just Jules, the woman about to marry the most amazing man in the world. When she started up that aisle, her breath caught but when she saw him standing at the end, she took a breath and it was as clear as it had ever been. Everything would be fine.

He watched her walk and smiled widely. His bride was walking towards him. As a kid, he'd thought that this day would never come. He hadn't been able to imagine a woman who would actually fall in love with him and want to marry him. Jules had mentioned a fairytale months ago and he hadn't understood. But he did now. This was his fairytale. His fairytale was him marrying the perfect girl. He hadn't always known who that would be but watching Jules walk toward him, he knew it was her. It would always be her.

She walked down the aisle towards Sam and her face was split into a wide grin. She glanced at Sam, who was smiling just as wide, and she longed to quicken her pace. She wanted to get this started. Why did brides have to walk so slow? She glanced at her father, who was standing by her side. She was his baby, his only daughter. He'd always been overprotective of her, ever since her mother had died when she was five. In a way, she'd thought he would never give her away, never let somebody else protect her. But here they were, walking down the aisle towards Sam, who was her future. And he dad was by her side, supporting her and protecting her.

They reached the front and her father kissed her cheek. He stepped off to the side and sat on the bench in the front. Jules glanced out at the crowd there and she smiled as she saw everyone she wanted. Her family, his family, her friends, his friends, their friends. They were all there, supporting them both on the magnificent day of all days. It was perfect and it hadn't hardly begun yet.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Samuel Joseph Braddock and Julianna Kimberly Callaghan," the preacher said to the crowd. He continued speaking, reciting the standard lines that were said at every wedding. And then came time for the vows. "Julianna and Samuel have opted to write and recite their own vows. Samuel, if you will."

He gestured for Sam to speak and so he did, "Jules, when we met and you pointed your gun at me, I thought that you were just some sniper chick with great reflexes. I thought it was cool that you were a female sniper. And then we were on the same team and I got to know you. I'll never forget that first time we dated. But I'll try to forget the feeling I felt when we had to break up. That was when I knew you were the one for me. I had never thought I'd feel like that when I broke up with somebody. But something inside me died that day. That same thing burst back to life when we got back together and it's been growing since. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole life and I vow to love you more and more every day for the rest of our lives. I vow to never think of another woman the way I think of you and I vow to stay by your side through everything life throws our way. We've been through so much already and I like to think that we'll make it through everything else. I vow to love you forever and always, until the day that I die...maybe even after."

The crowd did not hide their tears. And neither did Jules, though she tried to. She was secretly thankful for the waterproof mascara she was wearing, though she'd never admit it to Sophie and Shelley. They'd tried so hard to convince to wear it and she's tried so hard to convince them she wouldn't need it. She had given in, but she wouldn't lose and let them know they were right.

"Julianna, it is your turn now," the preacher told her when Sam finished.

She took a deep breath and spoke as clearly as she could, "Sam, I had so many things going through my mind as I wrote this. Some good and some not so good. I chose to focus on the good but that just made it harder because there are so many good things that have happened between us. When we met, I thought you were pulling a gun on me. I remember thinking that you were incredibly stupid. But when you joined the team, and I got to know you, I realized you were so much more. Yes, you were sometimes stupid, but you were still smart, kind, friendly, loving...you were perfect to me. Breaking up was the hardest thing I've ever done and probably will be for the rest of my life. Getting back together was hard to, but for a different reason. I knew that if I lost you again, I'd lose myself. I still feel that way. I don't know what I would do without you Sam. You're my everything, my perfect everything. I love you so much and I vow to never stop loving you. I vow to always be by your side, for good and bad. I vow that I'll always support you and I know we'll make it through everything. I vow to always love you, more and more if it's even possible to love you more than I do now. I love you Sam."

The crowd was in full sob mode now and, as Sam and Jules exchanged rings, they cheered. They weren't crying out of sadness. No, it was more of a happy feeling that all of them wished they felt. Those few that knew what it felt like to love someone as much as Sam and Jules loved each other, were admiring the couple. These days, it was hard to come by people who were truly in love. But Sam and Jules were. They truly loved each other and everyone in the church could tell that every word they said in their vows was the truth.

"Do you, Samuel Joseph, take Julianna Kimberly, as you're lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sam said.

"Do you, Julianna Kimberly, take Samuel Joseph, as you're lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Jules.

It was a beautiful kind of love. The audience saw this as Sam kissed her tenderly and how brightly she smiled when the preacher pronounced them man and wife. She grabbed Sam's hand and they walked out of the church to begin the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please leave me a review! And gold stars to those who can find the special reference I made in here. I'll tell you what it is in the next chapter but I bet you can all find it! Let me know if you find it in a review? 5 reviews to get the next chapter, same as always! I don't think you even understand how happy I get when I get a new review! SO PLEASE REVIEW? The next chapter is called 'Perfection.'**

**Sorry about any troubles with the chapter before. Hopefully you were able to read it fine!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	20. Perfection

**A/N: Yes, yes, the reference in the previous chapter was Jules' middle name! Kimberly (the pink ranger) was played by Amy Jo Johnson! Great job to all of you who figured it out! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

**And, again, there were troubles with this chapter. I hope you can read it now! Please leave a review to tell me if it works?**

**Oh, and I decided to respond to so many of the people who leave reviews for this story! Thanks all of you:**

_T.J. Elise - I don't know if you know how much your reviews make me happy! Thanks!  
>oldtvlover - Thanks for so many reviews! You're awesome!<br>vguz04 - THANK YOU!  
>tivamcabby5 - THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!<br>Justicerocks - You're a great writer! Thank you so much for reading this story!  
>Molly Lyn - Thank you for reading and reviewing!<br>- You're pretty awesome! Thanks for all the reviews!  
>Megann - Thanks for reviewing so many of my chapters! You're amazing!<br>And so many more of you!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, as much as I wish I did.**  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains pictures, speeches and lots of love.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, everyone gathered around for pictures. There were pictures of the bride and the groom. Pictures of their families, their friends, the wedding party, more of just them. Anyone who was important in their lives was in a picture, at least one.<p>

"Glad for the waterproof mascara?" Darcy whispered in her ear. "I saw you crying up there."

"Shut up," Jules whispered back, smiling widely. She hadn't been able to stop smiling since they'd said I do.

The pictures took a long time but, when they finally finished, everyone headed to the reception hall. Jules and Sam took the limo, a chance to finally be alone. It would be the only time they would get to be alone all night.

"That was beautiful," Jules told him once they were on their way. "Your vows."

"Yours were amazing," he returned the thought. "I love you."

"Not more than I love you," she whispered as she leaned in for another kiss. It would be one of the first as husband and wife, but not one of the last. She liked to think there would never be a last kiss.

They reached the reception hall just as the rest of the wedding party did. They all gathered inside to make sure everything was perfect before the rest of the guests showed up. The wedding party consisted of Jules' maid of honour, Courtney and her bridesmaids, Jill, Darcy and Abigail. It was also Spike, the best man, and the groomsmen, Ed, Greg, Raf and Wordy. Since they were married, Sophie and Shelley were there as well, as was Courtney's husband Hank.

"Jules," Courtney smiled as she hugged her best friend gently, making sure not to mess up their make-up, hair or dresses. "I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks," Jules hugged her best friend back. "I miss you!"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Courtney said. "Hank got a job offer in Sudbury. We're moving!"

"Sudbury? That is so much closer! Oh, Court, we'll be so much closer!" Jules exclaimed. She wanted to bounce up and down and cheer but she didn't, in fear of wrinkling her dress.

"It's still a five hour drive or so but that's better than a five hour plane ride, right?" Courtney said. "And we'll be able to visit more!"

"This is amazing! This is the best wedding present ever!" Jules smiled.

Jokingly, Courtney said, "That's a great present? Darn, I should have just given you this instead of buying something!"

"No!" Jules shook her head. "I like presents that were bought."

"Good" Courtney said. "Because we got you a great present and I have an amazing speech planned for later. Oh, and I have something else to tell you!"

"What?" Jules asked excitedly. She wasn't sure she could take any more good news.

"Me and Hank are trying to have a baby!" she told her.

"Really? That's awesome! Oh, Courtney, you'll be a great mother!" Jules said.

"I know," she said. "Well, I should go and get the tables organized. And I think there are guests arriving," she pointed to the door where people were starting to come in.

"Okay," Jules said. "Talk to you later."

"Yup," Courtney nodded. "Later."

"And so, I just want to say, congrats you two! You really are the perfect couple!" Jill finished her speech.

It wasn't required for anyone other than the maid of honour and best man to make a speech but the microphone had been left open for anyone to make one if they wanted. It had been quite popular. Jill was the fourth to make a speech and there were more to come, not including the maid of honour and best man.

Sam and Jules were sitting at the head table, listening to the speeches that their friends and family were making.

"Hi everyone," Shelley said as she climbed onto the stage. "I'm Shelley, and I am a close friend of both the bride and the groom. I've known Jules longer than Sam but I have known Sam for many years now. I remember once mentioning to my husband that I thought they would make a good couple. I knew it could never happen because they were on the same team and it was against the rules, but I thought they'd be good together. I never imagined it would happen but I am so glad it did. I've known them separately and I've known them together. I can honestly say that they are so much better together. Alone, they are Sam and Jules. But together, they are _Sam and Jules. _So, congratulations to Sam and Jules! You really are perfect!"

The guests applauded as Shelley left the stage and Greg went up.

He stood in front of the microphone, a little hesitant about what to say, but he plucked up the courage and spoke, "I'm Greg and I'm the boss of the bride and groom. Shelley was right when she said that them being together was against the rules. It probably would be for any normal couple. But Sam and Jules aren't a normal couple. They follow the rules at work and make sure that their relationship doesn't change the way they work. It's because of that trait they both have that they were allowed to be together in the first place. Jules, you're like a daughter to me. I know you have a father already, but I like to think that you look up to me in a way you look up to him. Sam, you're one of the best I know. I don't know where we'd be without you, anyone of us, but especially me. You're both such important parts of my life and I'm so happy that you've found such happiness with each other. Congrats to you both!"

He left the stage to a roar of applause and a crying Jules smiling at him. Next to her, Sam nudged her and whispered, "Happy for the waterproof mascara?"

"Not you too!" Jules sighed. "Everyone keeps bringing that up. Please, don't?"

"Alright, alright," Sam whispered back.

They turned their attention back to the stage where the maid of honour was beginning her speech.

"I've known Jules since we were six. We went to school together until we were eighteen. That is twelve years of friendship, for those of you who aren't good at math. Sure, we had our fights and our differences, all friends do, but we worked it out every time. And here we are, on Jules' wedding day. I remember her speech at my wedding. It was beautiful and such a tough act to follow. Sam, I don't know you that well. Jules has told me all about you but I'd love to get to really know you. I do know, however, how much she is in love with you. Nobody gushes about a person as much as Jules does if they don't love them. And boy, should you hear her talk about him! I mean, every email, every phone call, she mentions him every other line or every other minute. But it's sweet and amazing. It's romantic and beautiful and I'm so happy for you both. I wish you all the luck as you continue your journey through life. I know you have Hailey already but I can't wait for you to have more kids in the future! I love you Jules, and one day, I'll love Sam as well. We really need to talk some time Sam," Courtney finished her speech to a round of applause and she got off the stage, going back up to the front table to take her seat next to Jules.

"Amazing," Jules smiled. "You're amazing."

"Glad you liked it," Courtney said. "And you're pretty amazing yourself!"

"Oh, shut it," Jules giggled. "I can't wait for you to move out closer to here."

"Great," Sam cut it, whispering. "But if you two are done flirting -"

"Sam!" Jules almost shouted. "We are not flirting but we will listen to Spike's speech."

"Talk later?" Courtney whispered and Jules nodded, turning back to listen to Spike, the best man, speak.

"Hey everyone," Spike said. "I'm Spike. I work with both Sam and Jules and I'm the best man! I've known Jules longer than Sam but I think I'm just as close with him as I am with her. We've had problems, as everyone does, but we're still close. Problems bring people closer and as an SRU officer, we face plenty of problems. That kind of explains why we are all so close. We're not just a team, we're not just friends, we're a family. A very dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. And with Sam and Jules getting married, that just brings our family closer. How could it not? Now two of our members actually are family. And they're perfect together. I never used to believe in perfect couples. But then there was Sam and Jules and I started to think that maybe there are perfect couples out there. Or maybe this is just a lucky thing. Maybe it's like one in a million that you find a couple as perfect as Sam and Jules are. If that's the case, I can only hope that I have to wait one million people before finding my someone. Because this is what people dream of. People dream of a love this strong, this passionate, this amazing. People, including myself, long for this sort of romance. This is what love novels are made of. This is a storybook in real life form. You're amazing together! Don't you ever forget that!"

Spike concluded his speech to another burst of clapping and cheering and he made his way back to the table at the front. The speeches were finished just as desert came.

Jules was happy. This day was everything she had dreamed of as a child and so much more. Every five year old girl dreams of the perfect wedding. About half of them get that day in real life. She felt extremely lucky to be a part of that half. The perfect wedding wasn't just about the place or the cake. It was about the people, about the person sitting beside you at the head table. It was about the person you were marrying, spending the rest of your life with. As a five year old girl, Jules had dreamed of marrying the perfect guy, living out her fairytale. Her fairytale had begun long ago, but she was only just realizing that now. It wasn't starting now, it hadn't begun when Hailey was born or when Sam proposed. Her fairytale had started the first day she met Sam, the first time she'd had coffee with him, the first time she'd kissed him. It had begun years before any of this. It had begun at the beginning.

Sam was thrilled with the way things were going. He had imagined this day to be perfect. It wasn't perfect, it was more than perfect. It was perfect, it was perfection. He had the most beautiful woman by his side and he knew she would never stray from it, just like he would never stray from her. They would be together for the rest of their lives, he knew that. It was like everyone had said in their speeches, they really were perfect together. He'd known that when she had broken up with him years ago. He had tried to deny the fact that he was head over heels in love with her then, and it had almost worked. But you can't hide from love. Love doesn't find you when you want it to, it comes when it's time, when you find the person you're supposed to be with. Love found Sam on that first day when he met Jules. He hadn't known right away, hadn't even known when they'd broken up. But when she came to him that day and they'd gotten together again, that was when he'd known. He'd known when it started again. Sometimes, he thought that a part of him may have known before and just not told the rest of him. Because when he accepted the fact that he was in love with her, it hadn't surprised him. It had just been like a cherry on top of perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review because, as always, I need to get 5 reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. And speaking of the next chapter, it is called 'Back To Work' so I bet you can kind of guess what it's about, right? Anyway, can't wait to post more so please review!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Back To Work

**A/N: Well, here it is! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! You guys sure do review quickly. I guess you really like new chapters, huh? I hope you like this one as well!**

**There were problems with this chapter as well. I hope it's working now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize!**  
><strong>WARNING: This chapter contains a forgetful Jules, cake and 'regular old police'.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you know what today is?" Jules asked Sam one morning at the beginning of June.<p>

"The day before you go back to work?" Sam guessed with a small smile.

"No," Jules shook her head and then her jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. You're right! Woah, it just snuck up on me! I mean, I knew it was coming, I've been doing all my extra training for weeks now, but, woah..."

"You forgot?" Sam laughed. "Well then, what did you think today was?"

"Not think Sam," she shook her head. "I know that today is our nine month anniversary!"

Sam laughed, "I did know that, actually. And tomorrow is your first day back at work! And today Hailey is one year and three weeks old."

Jules frowned at him and stuck out her tongue, "I was getting to Hailey. Way to steal my thunder Sam!"

"Sorry honey," he apologized. "How about I make it up to you?"

Jules wagged her eyebrows slightly, "Oh? And what, exactly, did you have in mind?"

"Guess," he grinned.

The next day took too long to come. Jules was anxiously waiting for it to become eight o'clock so she could drop Hailey off at her daycare and go to work.

Hailey had been going to daycare for about a month now and she seemed to like it, as much as a one year old can like something. Jules, on the other hand, was going crazy. She had spent the past few weeks training to go back to work and, now that the day was finally here, she was a little nervous. She wanted to go back, of course she did, but it had been so long since she'd worked. And her going back meant Megan was leaving.

Despite her initial protestations, she and Megan had actually become quite good friends. She would never be best friends with the girl. They would never have the same relationship Jules had with Courtney, Abigail, Jill or Darcy. Not even the same as Jules had with Sophie and Shelley. But they were friends. They'd had lunch a few times and went shopping once. It was a slow, but up and coming, friendship. She felt a little bad about going back to work because it meant Megan had to find something else to do. She was stealing her job...though it wasn't really her job. It was Jules' job and Megan had only been filling in. She had known going into it that it was temporary and that Jules would be back. Suddenly, Jules felt a little less worried about Megan.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, carrying Hailey bundled up in winter clothing.

"Mama!" Hailey reached for her mother.

Jules took her daughter into her arms and looked at Sam, taking a deep breath, she nodded, "As ready as I can be."

The two went out to the car and drove Hailey to her daycare, which was located about halfway between the apartment building and the police station. It was perfect. They took her in and said their goodbyes. They headed back out to the car and silently drove to the station.

"It'll be fine," Sam reassured her as they walked into the station together. "I promise. We probably won't even have much to do today."

"Jules!" Megan said when she saw her in the elevator. "And Sam!"

"Meg!" Sam smiled. "Where are you headed today?"

"Oh, I have a job interview over at sixteenth division," she told them.

"Regular old police?" Jules asked. "Are you sure they'll want an ex-SRU officer?"

Megan shrugged, "Well, they called me, so maybe. Fingers crossed though, eh?"

Jules dramatically crossed her fingers and wished Megan luck as they got off the elevator.

"Welcome back," Winnie said from the front desk.

Jules smiled and suddenly felt at home. This was her second home, her home away from home. It was where her second family was, where she always had friends and there was always somebody who had her back. She felt safe here.

She smiled and said, "Good to be back." And she meant it.

"Jules!" Spike shouted when he saw her. "Welcome back!"

"Glad to be here," she said. She went into her changing room, which had recently been re-labelled 'Jules' and got changed into her uniform.

When she came out and went up to the exercise room, she was surprised to see a huge banner reading 'Welcome Back Jules!' Everyone, including Sam, was standing underneath it, smiling at her as she walked in.

"Oh my god," she smiled. "Thanks you guys! It's great to be back. I really missed this place!"

She looked around the room and took it all in. There was the banner hung on the windows, balloons loitering the floor, balloons hung on the wall, streamers hanging everywhere and a huge cake underneath the banner. It was like a scene out of a movie. Jules wasn't sure how anyone expected them to work out in this place, but she really didn't care. It was pretty much perfect. And it made anything she'd been worrying about disappear. It was exactly what she needed.

"We missed you," Greg said, reaching over to give her a hug.

"It's not like you didn't see me all the time," Jules shrugged.

"Not the same," Ed said as he gave her a hug as well.

"You've seen me more than the rest of them Ed!" Jules laughed. She'd spent a lot of time at his house with Sophie in the days leading up to the birth of Hailey and then again in the weeks leading up to the wedding. She, Sophie and Shelley had become closer than they had been before. Jules never would have guessed that her _not_ being at SRU would be what brought her closer to her team leader's wife and ex-teammate's wife. But she supposed it was a good thing. Sophie and Shelley were great.

The six - Jules, Sam, Spike, Raf, Ed and Greg - were back to normal. No substitutions, no filling in for anyone, no pregnant officers, nobody stuck at desk work. It was exactly how it was meant to be. The only thing that was different from how it had originally been was that Sam and Jules were married now. But that didn't change too much. It changed the personal aspect of their lives more than the professional.

"It's great to be back," Jules repeated as she grabbed a piece of the cake that was waiting for somebody to eat it. "It really is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you liked! Same as every chapter before, I need to get at least 5 reviews from you amazing readers before I can update! So...GO! Start reviewing! The next chapter is called 'Happily Ever Aft - Never Mind'... Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnn.**

**Please let me know in the review if the chapter is working because I've gotten a few messages saying they couldn't see anything past chapter 18 when I've posted all the way to 22...**

**Also, check out the poll on my profile page! It has nothing to do with stories, just something I'm curious about!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	22. Happily Ever Aft, Never Mind

**A/N: Okay, so I posted this one yesterday but it didn't work. There was a problem or something with the servers. I apologize for that! But, really, I shouldn't have posted it yesterday since I didn't get 5 reviews...**

**I am _only _doing this because of this one review I got for the previous chapter. I only got one but it was probably the best I've ever gotten. **_T.J. Elise_** - you really know how to make my day with your reviews! You're probably one of my favourite reviewers! Thank you so much and here's your next chapter. But, you'll probably hate me when you get to the end of this one...Sorry about that!**

**Hope you like this one! Well, maybe not like since it is not a good chapter and it does not have a happy ending. It's important though so please do read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**  
><strong>WARNING: Contains training day, Hailey being sick and the worst phone call. Ever.<strong>

**Enjoy! (or maybe not!)**

* * *

><p>It was training day. That meant that Team One was not on shift but everyone had to report to the station to do physical and mental training sessions. There was everything from shooting practice to propelling on the sides of the building and negotiation practice to lectures on how to deal with losing the battle. Nobody wanted to take part in the lectures. But sometimes they had no choice. It wasn't a sign-up thing but a schedule for the teams to follow.<p>

"Target practice, propelling and track," Jules read the Team One schedule out loud for everyone to hear.

"Not bad," Spike said. "No lecture, which is always a good thing."

"Always," Raf repeated to put emphasis on the word.

"It's been a while since I propelled on the building," Jules smiled at Greg. "Remember the last time?"

"Can't forget," he laughed. "Nearly killed yourself, you did."

"But I didn't!" Jules said. "That's the important part, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Greg agreed. "Alright, so target practice first?"

"Yup," Ed said. "Let's go!"

Team One went to the shooting range and loaded their guns. They fired and fired and fired. Each of them hitting every target. When it was hitting a number, they all hit them in order. When it was to hit the 'bad guy' and not the old lady or business man, they all succeeded.

"Great job," Greg said when the buzzer went to signal the end of their session.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jules said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked her. She was looking at her cell phone.

"Hailey's daycare called three times while we were in there," she told them. "One minute, I just have to call back and make sure everything is okay."

"Alright," Greg said. "We'll meet you at propelling."

"See you there," agreed Jules.

She dialled the number and waited for the other end to pick up. It was on the last ring that there was finally an answer.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side answered. "This is Toronto Sunshine, how can we help you?"

"Hi, yes, it's Jules Braddock," Jules told them. "I'm at work and I just saw that I missed three calls from you? There was no message. I just want to make sure everything is okay with my daughter, Hailey Braddock?"

"One moment please," the person told her. There was silence for a moment before the person on the other end came back and said, "I just checked it out. It seems that your daughter is sick and needs to be picked up. Is there anyone available to get her now?"

Jules closed her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Mrs Braddock, you can have another member of the family pick her up," the voice said.

"There isn't anyone within an hour drive to get her," Jules said. "I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Alright, we'll get her organized," the person said. "Thank you. See you soon."

"Bye," she said as she snapped the phone shut again.

Groaning, she headed towards the change room and she changed into her regular day clothes. She went out front with her bag after signing out with Winnie. She passed through the doors and saw the rest of her team suiting up to go propel down the side of the building. She sighed, she really liked propelling.

"Hailey's sick!" she called over to them and pointed to the car. "I have to go."

"She's sick?" asked Sam. "How so?"

"They didn't say!" she shrugged. "You would think they could deal with a bit of sickness but I guess not. I'll come pick you up later, okay?"

"Okay!" he called back. "Tell her I love her!"

Jules nodded with a bit of a laugh, "I will!"

"Bye," the rest of the team waved and she waved back before climbing into the car. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove over to the daycare.

"How sick is she?" she asked the lady at the front when she got inside.

"Hailey?" the woman asked and Jules nodded so she said, "Not too sick. She's over there." She pointed to the other side of the room where Hailey was sitting with one of the teachers. She was sitting on her lap and she looked miserable, though her face brightened considerably when she saw her mother coming.

"Hailey," cooed Jules. "Are you sick?"

The little girl nodded with her thumb in her mouth and Jules picked her up, taking her out to the car. She buckled her into her car seat and drove her home, giving her some baby medicine before placing her into her crib. After that, Jules rested on the couch and picked up the phone, dialling the number she knew off by heart.

"Hello?" Jill said on the other end of the line.

"Oh, good," Jules said. "I was afraid you'd be at work."

"Jules? Shouldn't you be at work?" she chuckled.

"Hailey is sick," Jules explained, "so I had to leave and pick her up at daycare."

"She's sick?" Jill asked worried.

"She'll be fine," Jules said. "She's asleep now so that's a good thing. Anyway, I was bored and I called you to ask you how things are going."

"Things are great," Jill answered. "How are things with you?"

"Wonderful," smiled Jules, though she knew Jill couldn't see her face.

"You're smiling, aren't you? I can hear it in your voice," Jill guessed and that made Jules smile even more.

"You're too smart," Jules chuckled. "So, everything is good?"

"Yeah, everything is good," Jill said.

"It feels like everything is finally falling into place," Jules told her friend. "Everything seems so incredibly normal right now. I feel like it's all working out."

"Almost like the beginning of your 'happily ever after' dream?" Jill asked.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Jules. The phone beeped and she pulled it away from her face to look at the screen. She put it back to her ear and spoke to Jill, "One second. Call waiting. I'll be back."

"Okay," Jill said happily. "I'll be here."

Jules pushed the button and said, "Hello?"

"Jules?"

"What's up Sarge? Everything alright?" her voice caught in her throat. Of course everything wasn't okay. Why would he be calling her in the middle of the day if everything was fine? He wouldn't. Something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"It's...it's Sam," Greg said. "He fell during propelling."

"What?" Jules voice came out as a whisper. Her throat was stuck and she couldn't feel anything except her heart pounding heavily in her chest. "Is he...is he okay?"

"We don't know," Greg said. "He's not awake. He went to the hospital."

"What hospital?" she asked and then hung up after he told her. She went back to Jill quickly and said, "I have to go. My happily ever after just changed. Sam's in the hospital. I'll call later, okay?" She didn't wait for her friend to reply, she just hung up. She flung the phone on the ground and grabbed her purse.

She was out the door when she rushed back in to get Hailey. She didn't care if she was sick. They were going to a hospital. If something happened to Hailey because she didn't sleep in her crib, they were in the best place to be. And she had to be with Sam. Even if he was unconscious. She and Hailey had to be there with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Come on! Come on! I know you _need _another chapter! 5 reviews will get it for you! So please, please, please review! I mean, 5 is not that big of a number! It's really easy! Just leave a review really quickly and then go hyperventilate about this chapter! So, that's it! Thanks!**


	23. Not Now

**A/N: I'm sorry, so sorry, that there was a problem with the previous four chapters! I think I fixed it and I feel so bad that I'm going to give you a freebie chapter even though it's such a depressing chapter, this one. I hope you somewhat like it anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything and I'm a little happy about that right now since I do not want to be the owner of this tragic event... Though I wrote it so I guess I kinda am already... Sorry.**  
><strong>WARNING: Contains concussions, doctors and crying, lots of crying.<strong>

**Enjoy...if you can.**

* * *

><p><em>"It's...it's Sam," Greg said. "He fell during propelling."<em>

_"What?" Jules voice came out as a whisper. Her throat was stuck and she couldn't feel anything except her heart pounding heavily in her chest. "Is he...is he okay?"_

_"We don't know," Greg said. "He's not awake. He went to the hospital."_

The hospital wasn't far but the drive there had never seemed so long. It seemed that the world was out to get Jules, sending her every red light and every slow driver on the way. She didn't know how many times she honked her horn, trying to get to the hospital. She half wished she had her SRU truck and she could just put the siren on and get to the hospital without having to wait in traffic.

When they finally got to hospital, she rushed in, holding Hailey in one arm. She went straight to the front desk and hurriedly asked where Sam was. They told her and she was at his room in under a minute, even though it was a floor up and down the hall. She had never run so fast.

"What's happening?" she gasped when she came to the team. They were all standing outside a room with the door closed. Nobody seemed happy.

"He's got a concussion," Greg said. "It's not too serious, they think, but he hasn't woken up yet, which makes it a bit more complicated because they can't do many tests or treatments if he's not awake."

"Let me hold Hailey," Spike put his arms out to hold the sick, squirming one year old.

"Thanks," Jules handed her daughter to Spike and turned to Greg again, "Am I allowed in?"

Greg nodded, "Family only."

"Thanks," she sniffed, trying to hide the panic and terror she was feeling. She opened the door slowly, scared to see what was on the other side.

"Family?" the doctor inside asked.

Jules nodded and wiped her eyes at seeing Sam lying on the bed unconscious, "I'm his wife."

The doctor nodded and he began to explain what was going on with Sam, "He's suffering from a severe concussion. It shouldn't be too serious as long as he wakes up. The longer he is unconscious, the worse the affects can get."

"How do you wake him up then?" Jules asked. "Is there any way to get him to wake up?"

The doctor shook his head with a frown and shrugged, "Sometimes patients wake up at hearing familiar voices or having stories told to them."

"Stories?" asked Jules.

"Something to tell the patient what has happened in his or her life. A memory or a story that is important to them can sometimes draw them out," he explained.

Jules nodded and took a seat next to her husband, holding his hand in hers. It was so still that she couldn't help but cry. She had tried to be strong for Hailey, for the team, for herself. But seeing Sam so still on the bed just broke her.

"I am so sorry," she whispered to him. "This wouldn't have happened if I'd let you take Hailey home earlier. You wanted to and I told you to stay and I am so sorry."

It was irrational and pointless and there was no way that Jules being the one to pick up Hailey was what caused the accident. But apologizing for it made her feel slightly better, just slightly.

The doctor left the room, pretending to have not heard what she said.

"Please, Sam," she whispered, crying. "Please, come back? You can't leave me, not now. I love you so much. You can't leave. Please, wake up!"

She sat by his side in silence for hours more, not moving at all. She didn't get up when the team told her that she had to eat, she didn't get up for Hailey even. She knew that between them all, she'd be in perfect care with the team. Jules couldn't take care of her right now because she was having so much trouble holding herself together. She got up once to go to the bathroom and that was it.

"Jules," Ed leaned his head in much later on. "It's getting late. We really have to go," he handed Hailey over to her. "You should go home and get some sleep."

Jules shook her head slowly, "No. I'm staying." She held Hailey close to her and slowly rocked her as she fell asleep.

Ed nodded silently in understanding and closed the door again, leaving the family, however broken it seemed, alone together.

In the darkness and silence of the room at night, Jules somehow managed to keep her calm. She didn't cry again. She had no tears left. Instead, she sat in horror as Sam's figure rose ever so slightly with the only thing that proved he was still alive - his breathing. She held Hailey and watched as he lay so incredibly still on the bed.

"Sam..." she whimpered again. "I need you here. Here with me. Wake up? Please?"

She continued to talk to him for another few hours, sharing stories about their life together. She told him all about SRU and the team. She told him about the first time they dated. She told him about Toth and the priority of life code. She told him about finding out she was pregnant and him proposing. She told him about Hailey, a lot about Hailey. She told him about the wedding and the honeymoon. For three hours, she described to him, in great detail, their lives and how their lives became their life. Together. As one.

"Please?" she cried at the end.

It was early in the morning now. The hospital was still and silent and she suddenly wondered why nobody had told her to leave. It was way past visiting hours and nobody was allowed to stay. But then again, Sam had stayed when she was in the hospital after the anthrax ordeal. Maybe they made exceptions sometimes. Whatever the reason was, she was happy that she wasn't be forced to leave.

"I won't let them take you away from me," she whispered, wiping away her tears. She was still holding Hailey and her arms were beginning to ache a bit but she pushed the thought aside and focused on Sam. "You can't leave me. I won't let you. Not now. Not ever. Just wake up!"

There was no movement. His still body lay on the bed the same as it had for the past six hours. It broke Jules' heart to see him like this and she suddenly understood how he felt when she'd been shot and was in the hospital. It killed her. Literally killed her to see him like this. She wasn't sure how she wasn't dead already, just from seeing him here. A part of her wished she was dead, just so she wouldn't have to suffer.

She remembered what the doctors had said: the longer he remained unconscious, the worse the severity of the concussion got. He'd been out for a long time now, longer than was good for him. The side effects increased all the time.

"Wake up," she whispered one more time. "Please Sam? For me?"

But nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's depressing. Please leave a review! No new chapter until I get my 5 reviews! Same old, same old! Though you may not want a new one since the next chapter is kind of just as depressing... Sorry! Things perk up again (and stay happy) in chapter 27! I know, it's a long time. But this one and the next one are the most depressing. It does get better in 25 and 26! Promise! SO please review?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	24. Who Are You?

**A/N: Hope you like this one! It's rather predictable and you can probably guess what happens just from the title of the chapter but I hope you like it anyway! And don't be afraid to drop me a review!**

**Dictionary Definition of Cliche: anything that has become commonplace through overuse.**

**This chapter definitely contains a cliche that is so overused it's like a super-mega cliche!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize!  
>SPOILER: None.<br>WARNING: Contains clichés, panic and a scary question.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He still hadn't woken up. It was almost twenty four hours after the fall and Sam still showed no signs of improvement. The doctors were trying to stay positive and tell Jules that there was still a chance that everything would be fine. But she could tell they were worried about how he would be when he woke up. They were certain he would wake but they weren't sure what he would like when he did. As every second ticked, his chance of serious injury or long-lasting trauma increased.<p>

"Sam?" whispered Jules as she returned to his room after the team forced her to go home and shower and change. She had also dropped Hailey off at Ed and Sophie's house so she could spend quality time with her godparents and so Jules could go back to the hospital without her. "Can you hear me?"

There was no response, only the constant beep of the machine beside him.

"Sam?" she whispered again. "Please come back to me?"

There was still no response. A part of her didn't expect one but the other part wouldn't stop praying for one. She knew he was in there somewhere, he was still inside that shell of a body lying on the bed. She knew that he would wake up. But she didn't know when.

"Sam?" she repeated, sniffing again. She'd cried more in the past day than she had in the past two months. She held his hand close to her chest, kissing his fingers. She knew it wouldn't help but holding him made her feel closer to him. "Sam? Remember when I was in the hospital after I got shot? And you were so afraid you were going to lose me? Well, I came back. I stayed...for you. Come on, please stay, don't leave me here. Come on Sam!"

In a split second, she was angry. Not at herself, but at Sam. How could he not wake up? Why wasn't he coming back to her? What had she done to him to deserve this? But the anger was gone as soon as it had come and she realized she was being stupid. It wasn't her fault. No, it was stupid. This shouldn't be happening but it wasn't anyone's fault.

He squeezed her hand.

She shook her head in disbelief and checked the monitor beside him. The line remained the same as always. There was no change, no way he had done anything at all. He hadn't squeezed her hand. She'd imagined it. She kept telling herself this and a part of her believed it. But a larger part wanted to believe he had so much that she did.

"Doctor Andrews?" she yelled out across the hall to where the doctors resided while not with patients.

"Did something happen?" he came running into the room.

"Is there any chance he could have squeezed my hand?" she asked hopefully. She'd been trying to not get her hopes up about anything but it was hard when she was so sure he had.

The doctor pulled out papers and scanned them quickly, frowning and then shaking his head, "No, I don't think so. Why? Did he?"

Jules sighed and said, "I don't know. Maybe? I was just sitting here and I swear I felt pressure. But maybe I imagined it..."

"It is possible that you imagined it," the doctor told her. "Family members of patients in conditions like this often convince themselves that things are improving just so they won't have to deal with the fact that nothing is getting better."

Jules nodded solemnly, "Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"I do," the doctor nodded. "But don't get too excited," he added, seeing her face split into a grin, "things could not be great when he does. Don't forget that this is traumatic and serious and he's been unconscious for a long time now, which makes everything more severe."

"Try to be optimistic," she said. "Please? There is a chance that everything will be fine though, right?"

"There is always a chance," he smiled at her. "Call me if anything happens."

Jules nodded as he left the room and headed back across the hall. She looked at Sam again and held his hand close to her. She watched the monitor beep in front of her, but it stayed as steady as it always had. Nothing changed, nothing new, nothing improved.

Sighing, she turned to look at Sam again and said, "I'm going crazy here. Did you hear that? I'm imagining things! Sam, come on, look at what you're doing to me. This is not what it is supposed to be like. Hailey knows something is wrong. She spent a good few hours crying this morning. She was saying dada over and over again as we sat here. She didn't used to say it that much but she is now. She misses you Sam. And so do I. I need you. Come on, please, come on."

Just as she finished talking, the monitor picked up and started to beep rapidly again.

"Doctor Andrews!" she yelled even louder this time.

He took a little longer coming this time, walking into the room and he said, "Mrs Braddock, I'm sure that you just imagined it."

"Look," she pointed at the monitor. "That's good, right?" She prayed to every god she knew that it was a good thing.

"Very good," agreed the doctor. "His brain is going again. He might wake up soon."

"Really?" she said excitedly. "Please, come on! Sam?"

He moved a little to the left of his bed and his eyelids fluttered but did not open. Jules watched in anticipation as he shifted again and moved his arm. The doctor and Jules were watching him so closely that he couldn't have moved a muscle without them noticing.

"Sam?" she whispered. "Come on, Sammy, wake up!"

And he did. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light in the room.

The first thing out of his mouth came out as more of a croak than his normal voice, "Water?"

"Of course," Doctor Andrews nodded and he rushed off to grab his patient a glass of water.

"Oh Sam!" Jules cried. "You're awake!"

"What?" he said.

"What do you mean, what?" she asked confused.

"Who are you?" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I know that it's overdone but what would be a Sam/Jules story without an injury and what would a love story be without the overused clichéd amnesia story line, right? Anyway, I hope you liked it anyway!**

**So, please leave a review! Same as always, 5 reviews gets you another chapter! But I would love more than 5! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Temporary

**A/N: I'm awful, I know. I feel terrible doing this to Sam but he's not going to regain his memory yet... Sorry to say. But, you have to still like me a little because I'm updating before my 5 reviews...only because I feel horrible leaving you with what I did! Anyway, he's the next chapter! It's a little happier but 26 is definitely better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that you recognize.  
>WARNING: Contains amnesia, bombs (kinda) and coffee.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Sam?" she whispered. "Come on, Sammy, wake up!"<em>

_And he did. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light in the room._

_The first thing out of his mouth came out as more of a croak than his normal voice, "Water?"_

_"Of course," Doctor Andrews nodded and he rushed off to grab his patient a glass of water._

_"Oh Sam!" Jules cried. "You're awake!"_

_"What?" he said. _

_"What do you mean, what?" she asked confused._

_"Who are you?" he said._

"Who am I?" Jules asked. "Sam, that's not funny."

"I'm not being funny," he frowned. "I don't know who you are..."

Jules' breath caught in her throat and she couldn't get any air out. Sam didn't know who she was. Sam didn't _know _who she was. Sam _didn't_ know who she was. _Sam _didn't know... Her Sam didn't know who she was.

"Do you know who you are?" she asked cautiously, a little afraid of what his answer would be.

He nodded, "I'm Sam."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Now, do you know that because I called you Sam or because you actually remember that?"

"I actually remember," he said. "My name is Sam Braddock. I'm a special forces officer in the JTF2."

Jules froze. He remembered who he was but he was thinking in the past. As far as he knew, he was still in the military and he didn't know who she was. He couldn't remember anything about the SRU which meant he didn't know the team, or her, or Hailey...

Pretending he was right and that everything was fine, she let go of his hand and said, "Right, and do you know why you're here?"

"In the hospital?" he asked. "Wasn't there a bomb?"

Jules closed her eyes and tried to breathe evenly. Her breath was caught but she tried to calm herself. It wasn't working.

"Doctor Andrews?" she called again, her voice unsteady.

"Yes?" the doctor came in smiling. "What's going on?"

"Sam...he, he doesn't," Jules tried to say. "He doesn't...know who, or, me, or...he doesn't know who I am!"

"What?" Doctor Andrews asked.

"Tell him what you said to me," Jules told Sam.

"I'm Sam Braddock and I'm a special forces officer in the JTF2. There was a bomb and now I'm in the hospital," he said confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Sam," the doctor said. "You don't remember the past few years?"

"What year is it?" Sam asked, even more confused.

"Sam," the doctor said. "You're a part of the Strategic Response Unit here in Toronto. You've been on this team for about seven years now."

"I what?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Doctor?" Jules said. "What about me?"

"What about her?" Sam asked.

"Not now," Doctor shook his head.

"Can I talk to you for a minute then?" Jules motioned towards the hallway and Doctor Andrews nodded. He followed her into the hall and listened when she said, "Why aren't you telling him about me?"

"We can't overwhelm him," he told her.

"But I'm his wife! We've been together for years! Come on, please," Jules said. "I need him."

"He thinks it's still 2006 and he's still in the army," he told her. "This is all new information. We're trying to tell him about the past seven years of his life that he doesn't remember at all. I know it's hard but we'll get there eventually."

"Eventually?" she said. "When exactly will that be?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Chances are that his memory will come back. We'll ease him into it and we'll tell him about you. But we need to take time."

Jules sighed and frowned, "Fine. Whatever you say."

"It's probably best if you try to not overwhelm him more," he said.

"And how do you think I should do that?" she asked angrily.

"Don't spend all your time here with him," he said. "We'll ease him into everything and go over his past with him. But with you around all the time, it's probably going to be harder."

"You want me to leave him? You're joking," she said. When the doctor shook his head, she grumped and said, "Fine. I'll just go now."

She went back into the room and grabbed her purse.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Why? Do you not want me to? Do you remember me?"

He shook his head, "No, sorry. But you're really pretty. Do you maybe want to get a coffee later?"

"A coffee?" she laughed.

"Do you not like coffee?" he asked.

"Actually," she glanced at the doctor standing outside the room. "A coffee sounds good. Maybe I'll stop by again later?"

"Sounds good," he smiled and she left the room, thinking things over.

He asked her out on a date. He asked his wife, who he couldn't remember, out on a date! She had a date with Sam. Maybe this was the only way to get him to remember her. If they had a date, they could talk and she could get him to remember the things about her that made him like her in the first place. Maybe she could get him to remember her.

She drove to Ed and Sophie's house and went ride inside, the door being unlocked already.

"Jules?" Sophie called from the kitchen. "That you?"

"Uh huh," she said as she went into the kitchen. "Where's Hailey?"

"She's asleep upstairs," Sophie said.

"Good, good," Jules whispered, sitting down on a chair at the table. "That's good."

"Everything okay?" Sophie asked, putting down the dishes she was cleaning. She dried her hands and sat beside her at the kitchen table.

"He woke up," Jules said as she finally broke down. She finally let the tears fall and she didn't hold back. She let everything that had been building up inside her out and cried.

"What's wrong? Isn't that good?" Sophie said happily. "That's great!"

"He doesn't remember me!" she cried. "He doesn't know who I am. And he doesn't know the team or the SRU or Hailey...or me."

"Oh Jules," Sophie rubbed her arm. "It's going to be okay."

"What if it isn't?" she asked. "What if his memory doesn't come back?"

"It will," Sophie said. "It almost always does."

"Almost?" Jules sobbed. "That is not always! Soph, I need him. I need him to know who I am!"

"Well, what does he remember?" Sophie asked.

"He thinks it is 2006 and he's in the hospital after a bomb or something and he's still in the army," Jules told her. "He doesn't know who I am."

"What did he say when he saw you?"

Jules smiled a little, "He said I was pretty and he asked me out."

"That's great! That means that he likes you!" Sophie exclaimed. "If you spend enough time with him, he'll remember you! Jules, his memory will come back! I promise!"

"You can't promise that Soph," Jules shook her head. "It might not come back. He might never remember me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So so sorry! I really do feel bad about doing this! But something bad had to happen and Jules is always the one getting injured so... Yeah... Anyway, 5 reviews gets another chapter! The next one is titled 'Memories' and is a bit happier than this!**


	26. Memories

**A/N: Here you are! I promise this one is a bit happier! Hope you like it! ****A lot of you really liked that Sam asked Jules out in the last chapter! I have to admit, that was my favourite part as well! Anyway, this chapter starts with their 'date' sort of... And it makes me smile but makes me sad as well. I hope you like it in spite of the depressing factors.**

**Just to clear a few things up because I've had some questions... Sam remembers his past and things like his childhood and family. He remembers up until he was in the military and he can't remember anything past that. So he remembers his sisters and stuff like that, just not the team, SRU, Jules, Hailey, etc...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**  
><strong>WARNING: Contains coffee, stories and wishing.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day Jules showed up in Sam's hospital room with two hot cups of coffee. She was a mess, having gotten no sleep the night before. She spent the whole night either pacing, crying or comforting Hailey. Hailey...she knew something was wrong. It was killing Jules that she couldn't explain to Hailey that her father didn't remember her. How do you tell a one year old that her father doesn't know who she or her mother is? You can't.<p>

"Morning," she said somewhat brightly when she opened the door.

"Hi," he smiled. "Is that coffee?"

"It is," she nodded. "You're not allowed to leave the hospital so I got special permission to bring the coffee to you."

"Thanks," he said taking a cup. "You know, I don't know if you told me your name. If you did, I'm sorry but I don't remember it."

"It's Jules," she told him. "I'm on Team One of the SRU."

"Isn't that what I am too?" Sam asked.

Jules nodded slowly, "Yeah, you're on Team One too."

"So we do know each other?" he clarified.

"Yes, quite well," she said.

"How do you mean?" he asked. "Are we friends?"

"Um, sure," she said, smiling. Her heart was broken into so many pieces already that hearing that didn't even do any damage. The pieces were all too tiny to break any more.

"What's with the hesitation?" he asked, not missing it. He knew her so well that, even when he didn't know her, he still knew her.

"It's just," Jules sighed. "We are, well, we're sort of more than friends."

"Best friends?" Sam asked.

"More than that?" Jules tried to get him on the right track.

"Oh," Sam said. "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

Jules sighed and frowned, "Yeah, I know. Maybe you will eventually though. Right? Do you remember anything?"

"No, I'm sorry," he shook his head.

"It's not your fault," she assured him. "It's okay. You'll remember. I know you will. Not now, but soon. You'll come back and everything will be fine."

They sat in silence for a little bit. As opposed to their usual silence, this one was awkward. It was weird, it being so awkward the way it was. Whenever it was just the two of them, it was never awkward. Never. But now it was and it just felt so wrong.

"Tell me?" he asked suddenly.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Everything?" he suggested. "Start at the beginning of my time with the, SRU, was it?"

"Yeah, SRU," she said. "Everything?" He nodded and she said, "Yeah, alright."

She took a deep breath and started talking, "Well, it all started one day while we were outside on a hot call. You weren't on the team yet but you showed up and we were talking. You mentioned your gun and reached into your pocket to show me a picture. I thought you were reaching for you gun so I pulled mine on you and then the rest of the team did as well."

"Really?" he laughed.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"So when did _we_ start?" he asked.

"Later on in your first year with us," Jules answered. "I'd messed up on a mission and lost the person I was supposed to be guarding. I was upset and angry at myself and I was walking home. You came up to me and kissed me. It was against the rules, which was the only reason it hadn't happened until then. It was amazing, Sam. It really was."

"I kissed you? Even though I wasn't supposed to?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. And then we had a little secret romance until I got shot."

"Why, did we break up?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I broke up with you because it was the only way that I could get back on the team. But it was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"Really?" he asked. She nodded and he said, "How did we get back together? Did we get back together?"

"Oh, yeah, we got back together," she said and started to explain the rest of the story. He listened intently as she told him everything. She was just reaching the part where she told him she was pregnant when the rest of the team showed up and she didn't get the chance to tell him. He still didn't know about Hailey.

"Sam!" the called as they filed into his room.

His eyes widened and he looked at them, a little scared, "Who are all of you?" He turned to Jules and said, "Who are they?"

She smiled and pointed to each of them as she introduced them, "It's the team! That's Ed, Spike, Raf, Sarge. That's Ed's wife Sophie. That's Wordy, he used to be on the team. And that's Shelley, she's Wordy's wife."

"Who is the baby?" he asked.

Jules looked at Hailey who was in Sophie's arms.

"That's Hailey," she said.

"I had a sister named Hailey," he told her. "But I bet you knew that."

"Yeah," she said shakily. "I did."

"Mama," Hailey reached over to Jules and Jules took her into her arms.

"Mama?" Sam asked. "That's your daughter?" Jules nodded. Sam continued, "And we're together? And I had a sister named Hailey and her name is Hailey and, and, that's my daughter, isn't it?"

Jules nodded, "I was just getting to that part in our story. But then they showed up. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really didn't know how you'd take it."

"I have a daughter," he repeated. "A daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Hailey Grace Braddock," Jules told him. "She is our daughter. She's about a year and a half."

"A daughter," he repeated again. "A daughter..."

"Sam?" Jules said, completely aware of everyone standing in the doorway watching them.

"We're just going to..." Ed said, pointing out to the hall.

"Yeah," Greg agreed and everyone left the two of them alone again, well, three if Hailey was included.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jules asked.

"Fine," he said, still staring at Hailey.

He couldn't believe he had a daughter. With Jules. He had a daughter with Jules. Sure, he thought she was pretty and funny and they obviously had history that he just couldn't remember.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked. "Anything at all?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she told him again. "Maybe if I tell you more about us. I'll tell you all about Hailey and us. I'll just pick up where I left off, how about that?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay," Jules sat down on the chair beside his bed and placed Hailey on the chair beside her. She was able to sit so she sat in the chair and watched her father on the bed. She remained completely unaware that he couldn't remember her. She didn't know what was happening but she did know that something was wrong.

"Well, you came home that night and you set out two glasses of wine," she said. "But I couldn't drink it. And then I told you that I was pregnant. You sort of went into shock but you quickly came back to normal and you told me that you were happy. I'd been so scared that you wouldn't want to have a baby."

"I've always wanted children," he told her. "And, from what you tell me, I clearly loved you."

Hearing him use the word 'loved' made her heart break again. Just when it seemed like things might be getting a little better, her heart crumbled back into two million pieces.

Pretending she was still fine, she continued, "Yeah. And I didn't know but you'd been planning to propose to me in a week. You did later on, I think it was the next day. We didn't get married until after Hailey was born but it was a beautiful wedding..."

"I'm sure it was," he whispered, staring at Hailey. She had his blonde hair but Jules' brown eyes. She was beautiful and she was only one. He knew that one day she would have all the boys after her. He only hoped that he would remember her on that day. And that this day would be so long in the past that it was just a blurry memory.

Jules wanted him to remember, the team wanted him to remember, the doctors wanted him to remember. But he doubted any of them wanted it more than he did. He knew what had happened in the time he couldn't remember. He had the story but it was in another person's perspective. He wanted to know it for himself, to really know what had happened. He wanted to remember his memories, not just what people told him. He wanted to remember so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked! Please review! 5 reviews will get the next chapter entitled 'Home, Sweet, Home'.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and supporting me. I finished writing the story today and I feel a little depressed. It's almost like I have nothing to live for anymore now that it's done. At least I can still update but I don't know how I'll survive once all the chapters are up! Thanks for being such faithful readers! You really mean the world to me!**


	27. Home, Sweet, Home

**A/N: Just so you know, I cried when I wrote this. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, that includes Flashpoint, ION, CTV or anything else you recognize!**  
><strong>SPOILER: Contains spoilers for the episodes 'Eagle Two', 'Personal Effects', and 'Slow Burn'. Also contains spoilers for the previous chapters!<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: Contains awkward silence, car rides and dreams. <strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You can take him home today," Jules listened to the doctor as he explained that Sam would be more likely to remember if he was in his own house.<p>

"I can?" she asked. She wasn't sure if taking him home was the best thing to do. It was like tricking herself into believing that everything would be fine when there was still a chance of it not being okay. She didn't want to get her hopes up, get anyone's hopes up, just to have them crash down again if his memory didn't come back.

"It'll be better if he is in his home environment," Doctor Andrews said. "Trust me."

"Okay," Jules said. "Yeah, okay."

She went back into the room where her husband lay not remembering who she was, barely remembering who he was. She watched him as he put his gifts into a bag. He'd gotten many presents from people that he couldn't remember during his time in the hospital. There was candy, stuffed animals and plenty of other stuff.

"You can come home today," she told him. It was the evening, a week after he'd woken up. It was just getting dark when she told him this. If they left now, they'd get home a couple hours before they had to go to bed.

He looked up at her with a surprised look on his face, "I can? Home?" It was a foreign place to him. Something he'd only heard of but never been. In reality, he had been there. Obviously he'd been there, he lived there. But he couldn't remember it at all.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You ready to go?"

He nodded slowly, still unsure. He trusted Jules. He'd spent the past few days with her in the hospital room. And though she'd told him all about them, he couldn't remember her. He knew she was important to him in his life, but his life after the military was like a file that couldn't be found in his brain. It was there somewhere but he really needed someone to find it for him. He had to find it. He had to find his memories.

"Let's go," she said slowly. She took his bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Where is Hailey?" he asked her.

"She's with a friend of ours, Darcy Hastings. She's a really close friend of mine, and your friend too," Jules told him. "She was there when Hailey was born."

"Didn't she visit a couple days ago?" Sam asked, sort of remembering her and another woman visiting him.

Jules nodded, "Yeah. She visited with my other friend, Jill Montgomery."

"Right," Sam said. "Well, let's go then."

She nodded and together they walked out to her car. They drove home in silence. Sam didn't know where he was going. He didn't know where home was or what home was like. Jules found it harder and harder to handle this every day that passed. Every day that he didn't get his memory back was harder than the day before.

They reached home around the time Jules had expected. It was about eight o'clock. They had gone to pick up Hailey at Darcy's first and then gone home.

Jules took Hailey out of her car seat and into the apartment, showing Sam the way. She gave him a tour of the place, pointing out spots that may hold memories for him. After she finished, she put Hailey down in her crib and went into their bedroom to put on her pyjamas. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go to bed.

"Are you tired?" she asked him and he nodded. "The bedroom's over here."

"Thanks," he said as he followed her into their room. He went to his side of the room after she pointed it out and opened a few drawers before finding the one that held pyjamas. He pulled them on and got under the covers, falling asleep faster than he had in a long time.

As he slept, he dreamed...

* * *

><p><em>"Can you take it back to HQ? I'm really close to my house, I just want to walk," Jules said.<em>

_"Fine, I'll drive you home," he said._

_"Sam!" Jules shouted._

_"What?"_

_"Okay, stop! Alright, I don't need you to be nice to me right now," she said. "I don't need you to rescue me or be the big hero, I just need, I need a minute alone."_

_"You think I feel sorry for you?" he asked. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."_

_They talked and then he was kissing her. It was perfect._

* * *

><p><em>"You were right," he said. <em>

_"About what?"_

_"It's not going to go away," he told her. He stepped closer and closer and she nodded. "So," he said._

_"So," she whispered back._

_In the frenzy of the moments that followed, they kissed like they'd never before and he knew it was the beginning of something amazing, something that would last._

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure about this?" he asked.<em>

_"There is no place I would rather be," she said as he led her into his bedroom, kissing her gently._

* * *

><p><em>"Now, if it isn't obvious, these two have been cleared by the chief to stay on Team One despite what they decide to do in their free time," Greg said.<em>

_He was holding Jules close to him, hugging her tightly. For the first time he wasn't afraid of getting into trouble, or of losing her. They were cleared!_

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah," Jules took a huge gulp of air. "I'm pregnant."<em>

_"Oh," he said again._

_"Oh? That's really all you have to say?" she asked. "Really?"_

_"No," he stood up. "No, that's not it. That's fantastic!"_

* * *

><p><em>"I love you more than I have ever loved anything in the world, more than I have ever loved anyone," he said, "and I would be the happiest person alive if you agreed to this. Jules, will you marry me?"<em>

_He waited for what seemed like forever to answer though it was really just two seconds._

_"Yes," she nodded, jumping into his arms. "Oh, Sam, I love you so much!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Does she have a name?" Darcy asked.<em>

_"She does," he nodded. "We decided on it just before you all got here."_

_"Well, what is it?" Greg asked._

_"After my sister," he said. "The one who died as a kid..." He trailed off._

_Jules took over and smiled sadly at him, "Her name is Hailey."_

_"Hailey," Spike said. "Nice. Middle name? Or names? Or maybe no middle name? I mean, it doesn't really matter...?"_

_"Her middle name is Grace," Jules said, shutting Spike up. "Hailey Grace Braddock."_

_"Beautiful," smiled Jill. "You're so damn lucky Jules."_

_Jules looked up at him and smiled, "I know."_

* * *

><p><em>"Jules," he said when he came into the nursery. "Relax, okay? There is nothing, nothing, between me and Megan. There never was and there never will be, I swear on my life."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Jules, when we met and you pointed your gun at me, I thought that you were just some sniper chick with great reflexes. I thought it was cool that you were a female sniper. And then we were on the same team and I got to know you. I'll never forget that first time we dated. But I'll try to forget the feeling I felt when we had to break up. That was when I knew you were the one for me. I had never thought I'd feel like that when I broke up with somebody. But something inside me died that day. That same thing burst back to life when we got back together and it's been growing since. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole life and I vow to love you more and more every day for the rest of our lives. I vow to never think of another woman the way I think of you and I vow to stay by your side through everything life throws our way. We've been through so much already and I like to think that we'll make it through everything else. I vow to love you forever and always, until the day that I die...maybe even after," he said.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Sam, I had so many things going through my mind as I wrote this. Some good and some not so good. I chose to focus on the good but that just made it harder because there are so many good things that have happened between us. When we met, I thought you were pulling a gun on me. I remember thinking that you were incredibly stupid. But when you joined the team, and I got to know you, I realized you were so much more. Yes, you were sometimes stupid, but you were still smart, kind, friendly, loving...you were perfect to me. Breaking up was the hardest thing I've ever done and probably will be for the rest of my life. Getting back together was hard to, but for a different reason. I knew that if I lost you again, I'd lose myself. I still feel that way. I don't know what I would do without you Sam. You're my everything, my perfect everything. I love you so much and I vow to never stop loving you. I vow to always be by your side, for good and bad. I vow that I'll always support you and I know we'll make it through everything. I vow to always love you, more and more if it's even possible to love you more than I do now. I love you Sam," she said.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I do," he said.<em>

_"I do," said Jules._

* * *

><p><em>"I love you."<em>

* * *

><p>He woke up, sweating like crazy and looked at Jules sleeping peacefully beside him. "Jules," he whispered.<p>

She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly, looking at Sam beside her. He was awake and staring at her. She wished he would remember her. She had never felt so alone in her life. He was sitting beside her but he didn't know who she was and that was what scared her most.

"Jules," he whispered again and he leaned over to kiss her lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope you liked it! Please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think! This chapter made me cry as I wrote Sam dreaming about Jules and his memories. But that could just be because I'm really emotional when it comes to things like that! He's got his memories back though! YAY! 5 reviews gets you the next chapter, same as always!**


	28. Never Forget

**A/N: I am so sorry that I kept you waiting so long for Sam to come back to normal. But he is now, and I promise, he's not going anywhere! The rest of the story is happy! There's this chapter and then three more and an epilogue. It's almost over, which makes me sad. But it's still popular, which obviously makes me happy!**

**You guys are amazing at leaving reviews! I get the reviews faster and faster every time! Thanks so much! I get a huge joy just from updating! Thank you for reviewing and reading! Means the world to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing.  
>WARNING: Contains kissing, excitement and promises to never forget again. A mainly dialogue chapter.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>He woke up, sweating like crazy and looked at Jules sleeping peacefully beside him. "Jules," he whispered.<em>

_She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly, looking at Sam beside her. He was awake and staring at her. She wished he would remember her. She had never felt so alone in her life. He was sitting beside her but he didn't know who she was._

_"Jules," he whispered again and he leaned over to kiss her lovingly._

He kissed her and she kissed him back, knotting her hands in his hair.

"Sam?" she smiled as they broke apart.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Please tell me that I'm not dreaming," she whispered. "Do you remember?"

"I don't know how I could have forgotten," he said. "I love you Jules."

Her mind soared with excitement as she leaned over to kiss him again. He was back! Sam was back. He remembered her.

"You remember everything?" she double checked when they broke apart again.

"Every single thing," he told her. "Are you okay?"

She was crying. She'd done a lot of crying in the past week and a half but this was the first time she was happy to be crying. This was the first time she was crying because she was happy.

"Never been better," she said, wiping away her tears. "Sam, I missed you so much!"

"I never left," he said.

"In a way you did though," she said. "I was so sure we were going to lose you and then you woke up but you couldn't remember anything. Oh, Sam...you don't know how hard it was."

"I am so sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I'll never leave you again."

"I know," she nodded though she was still crying tears of happiness. "I know."

Together, they spent the rest of the night awake, laughing and crying, though always of happiness. It was nice, Jules thought, to be back to normal. The past week had been hell for her and she was sure it had been no better for Sam.

They didn't sleep but, when morning finally came, neither of them was tired. They were both filled with the temporary euphoria they were both feeling, making them feel like they'd never been less tired.

"Well, I really have to go to work today," Jules told him. "I've been off for the past week but I told Sarge I'd come back today. You okay looking after Hailey?"

"Of course," he answered. "But can I drive you there? I'd love to see everyone."

Jules laughed and nodded, "I'm sure they'd love to see you as well."

Nobody except for Jules knew that Sam had his memory back. As far as the rest were concerned, he had gone home but was still unsure of who he was and who everyone else was.

They ate breakfast as a family again. Hailey, though she had never known what was wrong, could tell that everything was okay again. She spent the morning laughing and saying 'dada' over and over again.

"She said dada so much while you were unconscious," Jules told him.

"I know," Sam said without even thinking about what he was saying.

"What?" she asked. "How do you know?"

He stopped and thought for a moment, "I don't know. How do I know?"

"Well," she shrugged. "When you were out, I told you that she was saying dada. But I didn't think you heard since you woke up and didn't know who we were..."

"It must have sunk in somewhere," he shrugged, kissing Jules again. "I love you."

"You've said that more in the past few hours than I think you've said it in the past month," she chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Of course you aren't," he teased. "I just want to make sure that you know how much I love you."

"Believe me Sam," she said. "I know. You wouldn't have remembered if you didn't love me."

"It's a good thing I do then, isn't it?" he said.

She nodded, "A great thing."

They packed Hailey's bag and Jules called her daycare to tell them that Hailey would not be going that day. They loaded Hailey and the bag into the car and got into the front seats. Sam drove to the station, remembering exactly where it was.

"I'm glad you remembered," Jules said again. "Really glad."

"Me too," Sam said. "Let's go in."

They went into the station and were surprised when nobody came up to them. Jules was a little concerned that something had happened so she leaned over to Winnie and asked, "Where are they?"

"Sarge instructed them to leave you alone today," she told her. "He thought you'd still be a bit shaken up."

"Could you call them all here maybe?" she asked. "I need to tell them something."

Sam stood behind her, not saying anything. He didn't tell Winnie that he remembered but he didn't tell her that he didn't. Neither did Jules.

"Team One," Winnie called into the system that ran throughout the station, eyeing Jules unsure of what was happening. "Report to the front desk," she said into her microphone.

The team arrived, confused about what was happening. They never got called to the front desk. The only time they heard their team called on the PA system was when there was a hot call for them.

"What's going on?" Greg asked once they were all there.

"Hey everyone," Jules waved. "Sam's here."

"Hi Sam," Spike said slowly, being the first to speak. "It's Spike, in case you forgot." He knew he had told Sam his name at the hospital but he wasn't sure if Sam would remember that.

"Hey," he said.

"So, Jules," Ed said. "What's up?"

"Sam remembered," she shrugged as if it was no bi deal but a smile split on her face quickly, ruining the nonchalent act she'd been planning. She continued speaking, still smiling widely like she had all morning, "He remembered!"

"He did?" Spike asked, eyeing Sam.

"Really?" both Ed and Greg asked together.

"He did?" Raf repeated.

"He did," Sam answered to a whoop of delight from everyone on the team.

"That's fantastic Sam!" Greg patted his back.

"Brilliant!" Raf said. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know," Sam said, looking at Greg and Ed. "When am I coming back?"

"As soon as the doctors tell you that you can," Ed answered.

"Awesome," Spike said. "This is great! Samtastic is back!"

The team laughed lightly, all overjoyed with what had been said and what Spike had joked.

"It is," smiled Jules. "So, he just wanted to come and say hi to everyone. I guess you should go home now Sam, huh?"

"I guess so," he agreed. "See you around!"

He turned to walk out of the building again, still holding Hailey. The team was all talking excitedly with each other, happy about the news they'd just been told. Jules, on the other hand, ran after Sam.

"Wait a second?" she said, reaching him just before he got into the elevator that would take him to the front entrance.

"What's up? You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, "More than okay. I just wanted to say that I love you."

"I know," he kissed her lips, making Hailey giggle. "I love you too."

"And I'm glad you remembered," she said, smiling at her daughter.

"I'd never forget," Sam said. "Not again, anyway."

"Okay," Jules said. "Have a good day!"

"You too," he said as he got into the elevator and Jules walked back to the team. "See you tonight!"

"Tonight," she nodded and she waved goodbye to her daughter and her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked! 5 reviews will get another chapter so get reviewing! The next chapter is called 'Family Picnic'. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Family Picnic

**A/N: Hope you like this one! It's almost over! I can't believe this! It's pretty much just a fluffy, cheerful chapter to get over all the sadness in the previous few!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing.**  
><strong>SPOILERS: For the episode called 'Slow Burn'.<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: Contains hot dogs, Isabelle Lane and counting the best days.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We were standing right over there when we found out that we were cleared," Jules said, pointed to the dock near the water. She held her other hand to her eyes, shielding them from the bright sun beating down on them.<p>

"I remember," Sam smiled. "One of the best days of my life. Maybe the fourth best."

"What was the first, second and third?" Jules asked curiously.

"First was when we got married, second was when Hailey was born and third," Sam said, "was the first time you told me that you loved me."

"Aww," she laughed. "You're so sweet. I love you."

"I know," Sam chuckled. "I love you too. So, what are the best days of your life?"

"One is our wedding day, two is Hailey being born, three is you remembering, four is you first telling me you loved me and five is being cleared," she told him. "Almost the same as yours."

"Really? Four is me telling you that I loved you?" Sam asked. "You do know that day was when you were poisoned with anthrax, right?"

"So? The first time I told you I loved you was right before we broke up," Jules said. "I don't care how awful a day it was, hearing you say it was what made it all better."

Sam rolled his eyes and put his daughter on the ground since she was squirming to get out of his arms. She was almost two and was walking a bit now.

It was the annual family picnic for Team One and their families and friends. Everyone was by the water, barbequing, laughing and catching up. All of Team One was there, then there was the families of everyone on the team and Wordy and his family. Winnie and her boyfriend were there as well. Then there were friends of everyone, including Darcy and Jill, who had become friends with almost everyone on the team as well.

"It seems like forever ago that she was born," Sam sighed as he watched Hailey waddle towards the food.

"And yet it seems like just yesterday," Jules agreed. "I know what you mean."

"Well, I wouldn't change this for the world," Sam said. "I think we've had a pretty good life."

"I think we've had a great life," Jules said. "And there's still tons more to come!"

"Well, a great life minus the injuries, memory loss and what not," Sam corrected her.

"Mommy!" Hailey screeched over by a tree.

Jules and Sam went over to their daughter and Jules asked, "What's wrong baby?"

"Bee," she said.

Sam swatted the bumble bee away and turned to Hailey, "Better?"

She nodded and said, "Thank."

"You're welcome," Sam kissed her nose and she giggled. "Want to go get a hot dog?"

She nodded excitedly and Sam carried her over to the barbeque.

"Sam," Wordy, who was manning the food station for a bit, smiled as he saw his friend approach. "And Jules. And Hailey. What can I get you guys?"

"Just a hot dog for Hailey," Sam said.

"Nice apron," Jules snorted, seeing that Wordy was wearing an apron that said 'Kiss The Cook' and that it was way too small for him.

"Shel bought it for me," Wordy shrugged. "Years ago, might I add."

Jules laughed, "Where is Shelley?"

"Over with Ed and Soph," Wordy pointed as he gave the hot dog to Hailey.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"No problem," Wordy said. "Go have fun."

Sophie, Ed and Shelley were standing near a picnic table covered with snacks. They were all talking while Isabella, Sophie and Ed's daughter, ran around them. She was five years old and was chasing the butterflies.

Sam put Hailey on the ground and let her run with the older girl. She fell a couple times but got right back up.

"She's brave," Ed commented. "Izzy cried every time she fell at that age."

"Hailey's the daughter of two police officers and the goddaughter of another. She's got a ton of cousins, most of who are boys," Sam told him. "She kind of has to be brave and tough."

"Hey!" Jules hit his arm lightly. "She's delicate too! And it's not like she doesn't have any girl cousins!"

"None her age," Sam said. "Boys seem to run in your family."

"I'm not a boy," Jules reminded him. "And Hailey's not."

"You know what? I actually did know that," Sam teased.

Ed laughed and cut Jules off just as she was about to make a witty reply, "You two really are in love."

"What do you mean?" Jules asked.

"If only you could see yourselves," he shook his head and left the two of them to watch Hailey and Isabelle, returning to the conversation he had been having with Sophie and Shelley.

"What did he mean?" she asked Sam.

He shrugged and laughed, "I don't know. But he's not wrong."

"No," she agreed. "He's not."

Sam leaned over to kiss the wife that he was so much in love with but was stopped by Isabelle laughing and pointing at them.

"Kissing," she giggled.

"What's wrong with kissing?" Sam asked the young five year old.

"It's yucky," she scrunched her nose.

"It's not yucky," Jules disagreed. "People kiss all the time. I bet your mommy and daddy kiss too."

Isabelle shook her head and said, "Not with me around."

She had quite the vocabulary for a five year old. Most kids her age could talk but none with as much enthusiasm and understanding as Isabelle.

"Well, if you don't like this kissing," Jules suggested, "why don't you just close your eyes?"

Isabella shook her head and ran off again, chasing the butterfly that she'd been before.

"She'll never catch it," Sam whispered and laughed quietly. "Do you still want to kiss me? I mean, I know it's yucky and all but..."

"Shut up," Jules giggled and kissed him tenderly.

"Daddy!" Hailey yelled again. She'd fallen down and couldn't get back up.

"Coming honey," he called and left Jules to go and help her up.

When he returned, Jules led him over to their spot on the dock. The spot where everything had started. It hadn't _started_ there but it was the place that gave them permission, that made it real. When they got there, she leaned into him again and whispered, "Where were we?"

"I think, we were right about here," he kissed her again. This time, they were far away from Hailey and Isabelle. Nobody was around to tell them that kissing was yucky or that they needed help standing up. They were alone on the dock, all by themselves. They may have been surrounded by people but they had never felt so alone, together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! You know the drill, 5 reviews gets another chapter and so forth! So, start reviewing! Thanks for being amazing readers! Two more chapters and then the fluffy epilogue.**

**If you're interested in stories, check out The Game of Life series by _Justicerocks. _I am writing the final few chapters of the last part (part four) so you should all check them out! I really enjoyed them! It's like a soap opera but with all our favourite characters! Check them out and, hopefully, my chapters will be up by the time you get to the end of part four.**

**Part One: **.net/s/4790345/1/The_Game_of_Life_Part_One

**Part Two: **.net/s/4919834/1/The_Game_of_Life_Part_Two

**Part Three: **.net/s/5039984/1/The_Game_of_Life_Part_Three

**Part Four: **.net/s/5099497/1/The_Game_of_Life_Part_Four


	30. Normal

**A/N: Here's the second last chapter before the epilogue! I know, time has flown. But don't be too sad. I'm writing a Spike story as well! In fact, it's a spin-off to this chapter! You'll see when you read it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**  
><strong>WARNING: Contains normality, trust and a hot call. Sounds a bit boring, and it kind of is, but it is what is starting to wrap it all up. :'(<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We'll be back around five to pick her up," Jules told Hailey's teacher at the daycare as they dropped her off. "See you later honey," she added to Hailey, waving goodbye.<p>

"Bye bye mommy," Hailey waved to her mother as she settled down onto the floor to play with the toys with her friends. "Bye bye daddy."

She was two and half years old, as of the day before. Her parents waved goodbye as they left the building of the daycare she'd been going to for a while.

They got into their car and went to the station, which was only a five minute drive from the daycare.

"Ready for the day?" Jules asked Sam as they entered the building they worked in and headed to the elevator.

"Ready," he nodded.

They split ways and went to their own separate changing rooms to get into their basic uniforms. The protective layer would be put on if they got a hot call. It was a full day shift today so chances were they would have something to do.

After they changed, they headed straight to the workout room to keep busy while they waiting for something to happen.

"Morning," Spike waved cheerfully as they entered the room.

"Morning Spike," Jules said. "How was your night?"

She had set him up with one of her friends and she knew for a fact that they had had a date the night before. According to her friend, it had gone great. But Jules wanted to know how Spike felt.

"Great," he smiled. "Thanks for setting that up, Jules."

"My pleasure," she grinned. "Glad to help!"

"Hey, you're here!" Raf said as he entered the room. He was returning from getting coffee for everyone. "I got your usuals though I wasn't sure you would be here when I got back. Thank goodness you are. I'd hate for this coffee to get cold."

"Thanks Raf," Sam said, taking his cup.

Jules took hers as well and said, "Yeah, thank you." She took a long drink from it and said, "Perfect."

"Oh, good," Ed said when he and Greg entered the room a little later. "You're all here. Listen, we have some news for you."

"Oh?" Raf said. "What is it?"

"We've just been told that we have to add a new member to the team," Greg said. "Not to replace anyone. But we've had quite a few incidents recently that have left us short in numbers. Holleran thinks we need someone else around so that we won't be short if something happens again."

"A new member?" Sam said. "Who are you thinking?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you," Ed said. "Any ideas? Anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads as a no. Nobody had any suggestions for the new team member. Adding somebody new to the team was always hard. They didn't have background with the team and it was hard to trust somebody before you got to know them. Trust was something that had to be there when it was a job like this.

"I have a suggestion," Jules said suddenly. She wasn't sure why she thought of this person but the second the idea came into her head, she couldn't let it go.

"Who?" Greg asked.

"Megan," Jules said.

"Really?" Sam asked. "Are you sure?"

Jules nodded, "Yeah. I like her. You've all worked with her before. I trust her. I assume you all trust her enough as well, right?"

"Yeah," the room nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Greg said. "If you're all alright with that, I'll see if she's available and willing."

He left the room to go and make a few calls. Everyone started exercising again, training their bodies to stay fit. On this job, being fit was a requirement.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked Jules again.

"Positive," she nodded.

"You won't have a changing room to yourself anymore," he reminded her.

She laughed, "I think I can live with that."

"You won't get jealous?" he asked.

"I won't get jealous," she assured him. "I know you love me and that you're just friends with her."

"You're sure?" he asked again.

"Sam! Yes, I am sure!" she laughed. "I trust her and I trust you."

He nodded, taking it in. It was a surprise, to have Jules recommend Megan considering she couldn't stand her a about two years ago.

"You're right," he said suddenly.

Jules put down the weight she was holding and looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?"

"I do love you," he said. "And you have nothing to worry about if Megan does join the team. We're just friends."

"Right," Jules said. "I know that. You're just friends, kind of like we were when you first joined the team."

Sam laughed and teased her, "We were never just friends, Jules. As much as we pretended to be, I don't think we were ever just friends."

Jules laughed as well, "Yeah, I guess we weren't. But you and Megan are, and now we're more than friends."

"Way more than friends," he corrected.

"Way more than friends," she agreed.

"It's nice," Spike interjected.

"What's nice?" Sam and Jules both looked up from their conversation to see Spike and Raf both standing there in front of them.

"How much you love each other," Raf said.

"How is it that everyone always says that? Can you really see how much we love each other just from the way we act?" Jules asked. "Ed said the same thing at the picnic and Darcy said the same thing a month or so ago. Is it that obvious?"

"It's that obvious," Spike nodded. "But it's great!"

"Yeah," Raf said. "It's perfect, even."

"Perfect?" Sam asked. "And why, may I ask, is it perfect?"

"Because it feels like everything is finally back to normal," Raf smiled. "You're in love, we're all happy and we're back to being Team One again. Everyone's here."

"Yeah, I guess -" Jules started to say but was cut off when the PA system kicked in.

"TEAM ONE! HOT CALL!" Winnie's voice boomed over it.

They all jumped up and ran to suit up. It was their job. Nobody was perfect. None of them was perfect. But somehow, together, they were as close as you could be to perfect. Raf was right, everything was normal again. And it was great. It was even _perfect_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was even perfect. That's sort of how I feel about ending this story. There is a chapter and an epilogue left. It's weird to be almost finished. But it's great to know that I'm done. It is even perfect. The next chapter is called 'Amazing Again' and that's all there is to say here. You know that you need to leave 5 reviews to read the next one, I hardly need to remind you I guess. So, review! Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to check out the Game of Life series by _Justicerocks_!**


	31. Amazing Again

**A/N: The chapter title of this is inspired by the song called Amazing Again by Matt Nathanson. I'm not going to lie, posting this chapter is hard. I know you gave me five reviews for the last one but it's hard to post this one. It's the final chapter. Then the epilogue but that's really short and it doesn't count as a chapter. This is it. It's been a great run. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, that includes Barbies.**  
><strong>WARNING: Contains perfection, orange juice and happy birds. <strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Jules called from the balcony. She was sitting out there, gazing at the park below them. Hailey was just inside, playing with her dolls. It seemed like just yesterday she had been born, but she was three years old now. So many things had changed. "Sam?"<p>

He came out to the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "I just wanted you here."

"Oh?" he said. "Well, I'm not complaining."

"I hope not," she smiled as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss him gently.

The sun was setting in the distance and the birds chirped happily. It was the most beautiful summer they'd had in a long time. Everything was falling into place. It seemed like a long time ago she had said those same words to Jill on the phone. Of course, things had fallen right out of place when she'd gotten that call from Greg telling her Sam had fallen. But now, everything really was perfect.

"I love you so much," he whispered as they sat down on the chair together.

"I love you too," she said. "So much." She looked out at the scene playing out below them and said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you are," he said.

She laughed and pushed his arm lightly, "No lying."

"I'm not lying," he said innocently. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on."

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"No, really," he said.

"I don't believe you," she smiled.

"You don't have to," he said. "Hailey, come here a minute?"

Their three year old daughter walked out onto the balcony where her parents sat together on a chair.

"Yes?" she asked. She really had grown up in the past few months. Her vocabulary had increased greatly and she looked so much older.

"Do you think your mommy is the most beautiful person in the world?" he asked her.

She nodded her head, "Yes!"

"See," Sam turned to his wife. "I told you so."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Go play with your dolls Hailey. We'll be in soon."

"Okay mommy," Hailey nodded excitedly and she rushed back inside. She picked up her Barbie dolls and started playing with them once more.

"Sam," she said slowly. "I kind of do need to talk to you."

"What?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course," she nodded. "More than okay, actually."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she told him. "Again."

Unlike the first time she'd told him, he didn't hesitate in showing how happy he was. The first time, he'd been unsure at first. Though that had largely been due to the fact that he had wanted to propose but felt like he couldn't because she would think it was only because of the baby.

"That's amazing!" he exclaimed, kissing her soundly on the lips. "Again!"

"I'm glad you're happy," she smiled. "But I think you need to be happier," she added, pulling him into another deeper, much more passionate kiss.

"That happy enough for you?" he laughed when they broke apart.

She nodded, smiling widely, "For now."

He jumped up off the chair, nearly throwing Jules on the floor in his excitement. He hugged her tightly, as close as she could possibly be to his body, and kissed her ear.

"We have to tell people!" he shouted. "Let's go! We'll call my parents! And Natalie! And then your family! And your friends! And my friends! And the team!"

"Sam," Jules said, "Calm down! Take a deep breath."

He took a breath and tried to calm himself down.

"That's better," she said. "We'll tell everyone, okay? But not tonight? Tonight, let's just celebrate alone?"

"Sure," he nodded. "I'll get some wine."

He headed off, going towards the door back inside when Jules laughed and said, "Uh, Sam? Pregnant, remember?"

"Right," he said. "No wine. How about orange juice?"

"Orange juice sounds good," she laughed and she followed him inside their apartment once more.

"Mommy, daddy, look," Hailey pointed to her Barbies. She had lined them all up in a row and was clearly very proud of herself.

"It's wonderful Hailey," Jules smiled, bending down to be closer to her daughter. "Hailey, do you want to be a sister?"

Hailey nodded excitedly, "Yes!"

"Well, that's good," Jules said. "Because I'm going to have another baby and you are going to be a big sister!"

Hailey's eyes popped and her mouth opened wide. She shut it and jumped up. She started jumping up and down, yelling, "YAY!" over and over again.

"Did you tell her?" Sam asked when he returned with two glasses full of orange juice.

"Yes," Jules laughed. "I think she's just a little excited."

"Just a little," Sam laughed sarcastically. "Do you have a doctor's appointment soon?"

Jules nodded, "Yeah, probably soon. I have to make one still."

She took her glass of orange juice and settled onto the couch, patting the spot beside her for Sam to sit. She sipped at her juice and leaned into Sam when he took his spot beside her.

"Are you really happy?" she asked.

"I really am," he said. "This really is amazing. But..."

Jules panicked for a minute and said, "But what?"

"Nothing's wrong, dear," he assured her. "It's just, when you were having Hailey, you said you never wanted to have a kid again. I'm guessing you don't mind?"

"Women say crazy things when giving birth," she reminded him. "I'm pretty sure I told you that I hated you. But I don't hate you. Never have, never will."

"So you're happy about this too?" he wanted to double check with her.

"Of course I am," she nodded. "Everything is finally falling into place."

"Yeah," he said in agreement. "I guess it really is."

"I love you so much," she whispered in his ear.

He gazed at his daughter, who was still playing with her dolls on the floor, then look at the stomach of his wife. It wasn't big yet but he knew that there was a baby in there that he would love like crazy. He'd never met the person inside her but he loved it so much already. He looked right into Jules' eyes and said, "I love you too."

They sat in the room, the summer sun setting outside and the birds still happily singing their music. Hailey was still playing on the floor and Jules was leaning into Sam. He had his arm around and he never wanted to let her go. Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now I am crying. I know that some of you don't understand, and that's fine. But for me, this is hard. Posting this chapter marks the end of a story. The only thing left is a tiny little epilogue. It's so hard to post this that I don't think I'll even make you wait for 5 reviews. I'll just post the epilogue now.**

**This story has been great. It's given me something to do when I'm bored, lonely or just when I had a bad day. I've always been able to count on a review to make me smile or the little leap of joy I feel every time I have a new chapter to post. Every time I finished a chapter, I felt like flying. And while I'm working on another story now, leaving this one is hard. I hope you liked this chapter, and this story, enough to leave me another review. You don't have to. I'll post the epilogue now, but another review really would mean the world to me.**

**Thanks for being amazing. All of you.**


	32. Epilogue: Moving Day

**A/N: _And so, the final chapter was posted, and the author sat on her bed, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe that it was really over. In a way, it was heartbreaking, knowing there was no more. She'd changed the story from 'in progress' to 'complete' and her life suddenly felt less complete. She knew she would move on but it was hard to go through this. After everything that she'd done to get here, all she wanted was to go back in time and start it all over again. Not because it had gone wrong and she wanted to fix it, but because she wanted to live it again..._**

**This epilogue is shorter than a normal chapter but still important. I hope you like it! Please leave me one last final review!**

**DISCLAIMER: And, for the last time, I own nothing that you recognize. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what is mine and what is not.**  
><strong>WARNING: Contains patio furniture, sunsets and a great story.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam hauled the final box into the family room of their new house. They'd bought a real house just outside downtown. It was still a short enough route to work and there was plenty of space. There were schools nearby and parks scattered everywhere. They even had a backyard for kids to play in.<p>

Hailey was upstairs with her younger brother, Ryan. She was five years old now and was going to start kindergarten at the school nearby. Ryan was two and was just starting to walk. The two Braddock siblings were checking out the new house.

In the backyard, Jules sat with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Sam had been bringing in the final boxes and he had insisted she go wait in the back for him. They'd set up the patio furniture already so she was just relaxing in their swinging chair.

"Done," Sam said as he came into the backyard.

"Great," she smiled. "Now we just have to unpack."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But that can wait until tomorrow. Let's just enjoy the sunset?"

"Okay," she said. She moved over to make room for him to sit beside her and leaned into him when he did. It was the most comfortable position and she always felt safe when he wrapped his arm around like he was at the moment. She handed him a glass of wine and he took it, clinking it with hers, they both took a sip.

"I love the house," he said. "Are you glad we moved?"

"We had no space in the apartment," she said. "Of course I'm glad we moved. This is a house for a family."

"And we are a family," he said.

They sat in silence. As always, it was not an awkward silence. It was never an awkward silence with the two of them. It was relaxing and peaceful as they watched the sun set behind the trees that surrounded the area. It was a beautiful night and they were enjoying every moment of it. The next few days would be filled with unpacking. Tonight was just a night to relax and enjoy.

"Sam?" she said after a bit of silence.

"Hmm?" he said. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

"Do you ever think we could have had it easier?" she asked him.

"Easier? What do you mean?" he asked, turning in his seat to face her.

"I mean, do you think our life could have been easier? Like, if we never broke up, we never had to hide the relationship from anyone?" she asked. "There was no before marriage pregnancy? No worrying about proposing, no injuries, no amnesia, no dangerous jobs? Do you think we could have had a normal life?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Our life could have been normal. But normal is boring."

"Normal is good," she said.

"No," he shook his head. "Normal is boring. And besides, normal doesn't make a good story."

"A good story?" she asked.

"Yeah, we could have had a normal life, an easy life," he said. "But, well, look at it this way, it'll be a great story to tell the kids one day, won't it?"

"Yeah," Jules nodded, "yeah, I guess it will be. A great story to tell them. And our grandkids one day too."

"I can just imagine us sitting on our porch in rocking chairs, our hair gray," he said, "and there will be a ton of kids surrounding us, listening to us tell them the story of how we came to be. But they're favourite part will definitely be when you pulled your gun on me that first day we met."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" she shook her head, sighing.

"Never," he smirked.

Jules laughed and he joined in. It was a beautiful night that night. They sat together, laughing and enjoying themselves in their new backyard of their new home. Maybe their life had been difficult and different but Sam was right, their life story would be a great one to tell the kids when they were older.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is it. This is the end, the final chapter, the beginning of the rest of their lives. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! I have more stories in progress but this one will always hold a special place in my heart, it being my first longer Flashpoint story. It was what really got me going with the fanfiction. **

**Each and every one of your reviews made my day and posting a new chapter ensured that I would be happy for at least two hours. I want to thank you all, I have so many people to thank! So, here goes:**

**Thanks to all of my readers for constantly coming back when I posted a new chapter.**

**Thanks to everybody who left a review, or ten, because you really are the ones that kept me going, kept the story going.**

**Thanks to my cousin, Natalie, for supporting me this whole time and brainstorming with me when I got stumped.**

**Thanks to my iPod for keeping the music going.**

**Thanks to Sam and Jules for having this relationship in the first place.**

**Thanks to the writers, producers, actors, actresses, directors, and everyone else involved in Flashpoint for giving us the show. This would have honestly _not_ happened without you.**

**Thanks to anyone who decided to give this story a chance.**

**Thanks to everybody. Thanks for being amazing!**

**This really is a sad moment for me. It's like the end of my life but the beginning of another. I'm working on more stories so I'll still be around. I love all of you who read this story as I posted. I love you all who are reading this story, even if it's years after the final chapter was posted. Thanks so much! **


	33. The End: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

The End. Thank you so much for reading this story! It means the world to me! I love you all so much just for clicking on that titles all those chapters ago! I hope you keep reading my work and maybe re-read this one day. And for all of those who are reading this long after it's finished for the first time, I still thank you! You still mean the world to me.

I do this at the end of all my long stories so you'll get used to it if you keep reading my work!

**My Playlist During This Story**

Pictures Of You - The Last Goodnight

Best Laid Plans - We The Living

7 Years - Cedar Avenue

Life Is Beautiful - Vega4

Still Fighting It - Ben Folds

My Heart Is Open - Keith Urban

Love Who You Love - Rascal Flatts

Safe Haven - Royal Wood

Never Get Over You - Our Lady Peace

Unbelievable - Josh Gracin

Let Me Fall - Josh Gracin

Come Home - OneRepublic

Note To The Unknown Soldier - Five For Fighting

In Between Days - The Cure

Boston - Augustana

Slice - Five For Fighting

Story of Your Life - Five For Fighting

The Story Of Us - Celeb Collins

I Am You - Kim Taylor

Forever Young - Alphaville

Build You Up - Kim Taylor

A Thousand Years - Christina Perri

You Say - Elliott Yamin

Over You - Daughtry

I Hope You Find It - Miley Cyrus

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

Let It Go - Daniel Cage

It Will Rain - Bruno Mars

With Or Without You - U2

Fix You - Coldplay

Yellow - Coldplay

I Learned From You - Miley Cyrus

Life Is A Song - Patrick Park

Something Pretty - Patrick Park

Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Buble

Lonely - Winston Hauschild

One Boy, One Girl - Collin Raye

Beautiful - Hedley

Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum

Ever After - Marianas Trench

I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For - U2

Home - Westlife

Set Fire To The Rain - ADELE

Stronger - Kelly Clarkson

Marry You - Bruno Mars

Young - Hedley

By Now - Marianas Trench

Trying Not To Love You - Nickelback

We Never Change - Coldplay

I Wanna Grow Old With You - Westlife

Invincible - Hedley

Without You - Usher

Maybe I'm Amazed - Jem

One Life - Hedley

Fallout - Marianas Trench

Paint The Silence - South

Brighter Than The Sun -Colbie Caillat

Broken Arrow - Raney Shockne

Have I Told You Lately That I Love You - Van Morrison

If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback

So Soon - Marianas Trench

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank these reviewers for always being there and giving me ideas and helping me out and just reviewing constantly! Thank you:<strong>

oldtvlover

tivamcabby5

Justicerocks

Molly Lyn

Megann

OMG

T.J. Elise

KateEals

vguz04

HappyDaysAreHereAgain

and so many more!

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognized throughout the entire story. I don't own any characters, places, movies, television shows, food, music, clothes...nothing you recognize. If I invented a character that resembles somebody you know (living or dead) then it is completely coincidental. <strong>

I hope you liked and don't forget to leave a final review with your thoughts on the entire story!


End file.
